Game Restart
by Sabertoothshadow
Summary: Johns turn to be comforted. When the game ends he runs away from everyone and stops using his pesterchum account.  Its not until four years later that he actualy shows up again but whats changed over the last four years that needs them all together again?
1. John: Be found by Karkat

**John: Be found by Karkat**

Your name is John Egbert. Once upon a time you were nicknamed Egderp. You remember the people who called you this as your friends. They were good friends to you. But you haven't seen them in years. Not since you're before you were 14. Now your almost 17. In fact, tomorrow is your birthday. You can't wait. That was Sarcasm. Why would you want to remember the day that the game started? Tomorrow is also Karkat's birthday. Or wriggler day. You can't believe how many troll terms you remember since then. You find it almost funny, but you also hate it. You shouldn't remember that kind of stuff. You don't talk to Karkat anymore. You don't talk to any of them anymore. Not one of them. Which you know probably isn't fair. You know that they will have probably have tried to contact you at first. You know by now they should have given up. After all, it had been almost four years. In that time you haven't seen or talk to any of them. On the day you came back you went to talk to the trolls. You did, everyone but Karkat was online. All eleven of them. So you talked to all eleven of them and waited ages for Karkat, the twelfth and last of the trolls to hop on. He never did, apparently he wasn't anywhere. You had theories on why, but you tried not to think about them. You don't even know why you are thinking of this right now. Probably because you are trying your hardest not to fall asleep in history. None of it was very interesting. Not like the past, which your mind refuses to forget. 'At least this is todays last class.' You think looking at the clock. Yep, just a couple more seconds and you will be free...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... DING DING DING the classic schoolyard bell rings overhead. You are the first to leave the room. You really want to leave, and now. You don't want to bump into anyone.

"Hahaha." You hear laughter behind you ad you know your efforts were in vein. You have been spotted by the worst jocks at the school. You have no idea why these jerks mess with you everyday; don't they have anything better to do? One of the three men grabbed your bag from out of the hand you were carrying it in. They start throwing it to each other. You roll your eyes. They do this every single day. And every day you do the same thing. Use the limited god tier powers that weren't taken from you and use wind to get it back. You have yet to do that yet because you want to hear the tormenting words they throw at you are.

"What you going to do? Use your magic?" One of the boys teases. 'Their nothing like Karkat. It was just the way he was. These guys are just bully's.' You think.

"No wonder your dad ran away from you you're a freak!" Shouted one them. That one was new. Of course they would know who you are, your picture was on the news so often after it happened. Your father had gone missing never to be seen again. But to tease you about that was the worst mistake ever. You know why your father isn't coming home, because he's dead. You say his body. He is dead and that is that.

"Don't. Ever. Say. Anything. Like. That. Again." You said, each word was like dagger. You were no longer happy in front of anyone. After you stopped talking to everyone your smiles faded. You didn't have anyone that would care about you like they did. Even Karkat knows that he cared about you and you know it too.

"What you going to do? Stare at us to death?" Said the third guy. He was the bravest of them all, the others not so much. You punched his jaw, something you had used on others a couple of times. But only when it involved your father. Now all of people who had been watching are shocked. You take your bag and you leave. Go back to your house. It's not your home. Just the house in which you live. You know you're not going to get in trouble for punching the guy. Your schools not like that. They don't really care want the kids do unless it's to one of the star pupils. That guy is anything but. Even so you take a mental note to stay away from the sports coach. Your glad you don't have gym tell the day after tomorrow.

That night you wake up screaming. Your glad your foster parents aren't home to hear you. They are on some cruise over the other side of the world. You were dreaming about your father. The one that had always been there for you while you were growing up. You dreamed about him almost every night. You dreamed of all the ways he might have died. You thought of reasons it was your fault. This time he was stabbed over and over until he died. It took three days until that happened. Jack, the reason everything happened, said that he would stop if your dad told him where you were. You knew he didn't actually know. But he pretended he did and won't say. On the third day when he asked and wasn't given an answer Jack lost his temper and pulled out your fathers heart. You know that's not really what happened. You had seen your father's body. The wounds didn't match up. This meant you could look forward to another nightmare tomorrow. You've grown used to them. When it wasn't your father death it was one of the others. You remember the first night it was everyone's. You watched and didn't help. You couldn't move your feet. Before all of them died in your dreams they gave you a glare. A death stare. The friends in your head blamed you and you agreed with them. You were supposed to be the leader. You were supposed to not let this happen. But it did and you blame yourself.

You look at the clock next to your bed. 3:30 in the morning. That was more sleep then you were used to. You get up and walk over to your computer. You don't know why but you still downloaded pesterchum onto it. You don't have any reason to still have it. Yet you do. You have less reason to log in, but you do that too. When you hop on you see there are three people on. Rose, Dave and Karkat. You are very tempted to talk to them. You want to, but you also don't want to. You wonder why you even logged on. Even seeing their chumhandles brings tears to your eyes as you remember the good times before the game and the bad time during it. You are about to log off after less than two minutes when you are pestered. First you look at Dave's. He is asking you were the hell you have been and why you haven't been on and if you have meet up with any of the trolls. You wonder what this means. You thought all the trolls were back home, then again it has been years. He was saying how much you missed over the years and how much they missed you. You didn't reply though. You didn't want to. You didn't want to get into a conversion with Dave Strider. You were about to log out again when Rose started to pester you. You sigh and read what she says. She is saying stuff along the lines of what Dave said, but she also adds that she is sorry for the loss of my father. That she understands what I'm going though. That Dave and Jade did too. Shit, you had forgotten that they also lost the ones they cared about most. Dave had lost Bro, Rose had lost her mum and Jade had lost Bec, her only company on the island she had lived on. You feel so selfish. How could you? They were your best friends and they lost just as much as you did. You are slightly tempted to reply, but now you are ashamed of yourself and you exit the chat. Once more you go to log off, then you realize that Karkat messaged you a while ago. About the same time Rose did. You open the chat up and read what he has to say.

**-carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at 03:33am -**

CG: WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN EGBERT?

CG: WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER YOU FUCKING RETARDED PLANET IN SEARCH OF YOU!

CG: NOT GONNA ANSWER? THATS JUST FINE FUCKASSE ITS NOT LIKE WE HAVEN'T TALKED IN ALMOST FOUR YEARS IS IT? NO NOT AT ALL

CG: YOU'LL FIND THAT IS SARCASM

**-carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at 03:35-**

Karkat had pestered you, or trolled you really, and you hadn't even noticed. You feel bad and start talking to him. You don't know why, you just didn't want him to think you hated him and he was the only one you hadn't said goodbye to.

**-ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 03:38-**

EB: sorry Karkat. i know we haven't talked in ages, i was reading what Rose had said.

EB: i'm gonna go now, i don't even know why I'm on.

You regret it as soon as its sent. Why did you do that?

CG: WAIT! JOHN DONT GO YET!

CG: ARE YOU OKAY? WHY THE FUCK HAVEN'T YOU TALKED TO ALL OF US FUCKASS?

CG: ITS BEEN ALMOST FOUR FUCKING YEARS.

CG: DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA HOW MUCH YOU MADE EVERYONE ELSE WORRY? JADE WAS FUCKING CRYING WHEN SHE FOUND OUT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO FUCKING TALK TO ANYONE.

EB: i'm sorry Karkat. I really am, but after what happened I didn't want any reminders

EB: i knew talking to you guys would make me remember what happened.

CG: WELL DUH FUCKASSE! WE ALL KNOW THAT!

CG: BUT AT LEAST THERES SOMEONE THERE WHEN YOU WAKE UP AT 3 IN THE MORNING SCREAMING YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!

EB: is that what happened to you?

CG: FUCK NO! I'M ROOMING WITH SOLLUX! IT HAPPENS ALL THE FUCKING TIME!

EB: so why are you on pesterchum?

GC: ...

GC: NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!

GC: ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS KEEP IN FUCKING TOUCH WITH EVERYONE!

EB: but Karkat, i'm not going to, after this I'm hoping off and never coming back on.

EB: i don't know why i was on in the first place.

EB: the only reason I'm talking to you is cause I want to say goodbye to you.

CG: HOW THE FUCK WILL THE OTHERS FEEL ABOUT THAT?

EB: i don't know

EB: but it'll be best for me.

EB: Happy birthday to us I guess.

**-ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at o3:46-**

**-carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at 03:46-**

CG: BUT JOHN,

CG: THE ONLY REASON I'M ON IS TO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR YOU

**-carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at 03:48-**

You log out quickly so that you don't feel the need to talk to Karkat. You missed his last to messages. You wonder why you even talked to him. You promised yourself that you wouldn't talk to any of them again. But you guess you really wanted to see that grey writing. Just like you really want to see Karkat. John! Don't forget the others! You know you should have said all of them, but really you want to see Karkat the most. You sigh. It was like this when they game was getting closer to the end. You just couldn't stop thinking about him and how much you wanted to see him. But you are not a homosexual. Or at least you don't think you are. You never really thought of it too much. -You never really thought you were interested in boys- You're not interested in any boys so you don't have to worry about it.

The next time you wake up it's six. You at least got some sleep. You wonder what calmed you down so much then you turn to see your computer on a pesterchum open, though you weren't logged in. It wasn't a dream then. You really talked to Karkat. You sigh as you get up and prepare for the day. You remember what you did yesterday and shiver. You really shouldn't have done that. Now you have to be very careful, who knows what will happen to you if the jocks find you alone.

As you walk to school you think about your conversion with Karkat. He had been acting different. Not swearing or insulting you as much as he used to. You wonder if he might have changed a little over the years. You quickly dismiss this thought though because the Karkat you know wouldn't grow up so easily. As you walk into school you make sure to hide with the biggest group as everyone rushes to make their way to homeroom. You guess the first bell already went and go passed your locker so you're not late and end up alone in the hallway. That would be bad. When you sit down you notice that a guy who is mostly covered in a coat fills the chair next to you, which used to be empty. He seems to be wearing gloves. Now of that worries you. It's the hat on top his head that un-nerves you. It's the same as the hat your dad used to wear. You can feel tears forming in your eyes so you quickly wipe them. "What the fuck are you starring at?" The guy says loudly, and rudely, as he turns his head to look at you. He is wearing sunglasses and it reminds you of the dark shades Dave always wore. "Uhhh... N-nothing." You say turning your head and trying to hide the tear that falls down your face at the memories of your best friend and of your father.

The morning drags on and on, you're not too sure why but this new kid is in every one of your classes. He's not normally sitting next to you. Only in homeroom. But he is in every one of your classes and sitting more or less near you. In 5th period your glad the day is coming to an end, but your still trying to figure out why the strangers voice sounded so familiar. When the bell finally goes you are more distracted then you meant to be. You end up going to your locker later and now the hallway is empty. At first you can't remember why you didn't want to be alone but then the other two other jocks are on either side of and you remember. You know these two are going to try to hit you, you also know there is no way you're going to be able to fight both of them. You could only hit the other one because you were angry and he was surprised. Now you are scared and these two know what their gonna do. Out of the corner of your eye you think you see movement. But you're too frightened to turn your head. You left your hammer at home. Who the hell would bring a hammer to school? Not you that's for sure. Though you are now regretting it. You make a note to always take it with you even if it's hard to touch it on account of your memories.

"What's wrong John? What happened to all that anger you had yesterday?" The guy to your left teased.

"Yeah Egbert. We just want to thank you for breaking Bill's jaw yesterday." The guy to your right adds. At that moment you have you back to the guy on the left. He grabs your arms and traps you. Then the other guy gets ready to punch you. You brace yourself for impact, but before you could be hit the guy who was going to hit you is hit so hard that he falls on his ass.

"For Fucks sake John. You have to look more like you used to. It looks so much fucking better on you." The guy from homeroom says. He was right. You now had longer hair and never wear the t-shirt you used to wear ALL the time. Though you still own it. You also no longer where the same glasses. Though they really are the perfect one's for you and you still have them.

"I can finally take off this fucking rip-off of Striders sunglasses, he called them that right, no wonder Terezi got them. Why the fuck she wanted me to wear them when I went looking for you is beyond me." The guy said throwing off his glasses to reveal his eyes. Eyes you love just as much as he loves yours. Of course you don't know this yet, but you'll find out later. You realize his once grey irises are now tinted red. You like them even more, and to believe that you wanted to see him so much this morning, Dave would think the irony was perfect. "Happy wriggling day to you too fuckass."

"KARKAT!" You exclaim getting out of the jocks hold easily now that he was to shocked to really try to hold on to you and hug the troll.

"W-what the fuck Egbert!" He says and you can see his grey face trying red.

"Well, we haven't seen each other in almost four years. I thought a hug was in order." You say giggling at how cute Karkat was when he blushed. Okay, yes you thought that. You don't mind that now. You can't help it. You really do like Karkat.


	2. Karkat: Find John

**== Karkat: Find John.  
><strong>**Quickly now, we already know whats going to happen**

Your name is Karkat. You are a troll. One of the last few trolls after what happened. You're okay with that though, you're not alone. You have some good friends. In fact you have 15 of them. Some trolls and some humans. You talk to most of them all the time. Though you and Erdian aren't so much as friends as you are not enemies. Erdian isn't friends with most of the trolls. You dont want to get into much detail with the reasons why. So you will simply leave it as his a creep.

Back when you were six sweeps old you and these people played a game. You dont want to get into detail with this either. It's even worse. So much death and sorrow. Including the death of your planet and most of your race. After the game ended you were you were in some place you didn't know. It toke you a whole week before you found Dave, Rose and Jade. By this time John was already gone. It had only been seven earth days but you had already missed him, and now he wasn't anywhere to be found. You had known that you had flushed feelings for the human a while before the game ended. In fact it was probably only a little while after you had meet that you knew. So did almost everyone else. Everyone but him. They all joked about it, but that's what John seemed to take it as, a joke. He was always saying how he wasn't a homosexual, so you had never told him that you thought he was your matespirit. When you showed up and he was gone it broke your heart. It had taken an intervention, as the humans called it, with everyone either in person or one trollian, before you came around and actually started looking after yourself. At that time the four of you, Jade, Dave, Rose and yourself, were living in Johns hive while the trolls were back to living in their empty hives. The only ones who hated come back to life like the rest of you were your Lucus'. You remember John talking about his father who would always be baking or off to get more baking supplies. Back then he had always looked happy, but you knew he just wanted to break down in tears after finding the bodies of his father and Rose's mother. You had felt the same way, though neither of you had. He had kept smiling and you had kept being a jerk as you always did.

When the news came that Rose, Dave and Jade were being placed into foster care it was a shock. Trolls never got a second Lucus. If yours died that was it. You would be alone. Humans whose had gone missing or died were taken to another's hive to live. It reminded you just how different the races actually were. "I dont want to be put in foster care! I'm going back home tomorrow." Jade had told everyone, and she did. Dave and Rose stayed behind so that no one came looking for Jade and you. You dont know where Dave and Rose ended up living but you made sure to talk to them almost every day. Actually you were on pesterchum almost every minute so that, if John ever came back on you won't miss him. The only time you were made to get off it was whenever you stayed over at Jades. when the two of you would take turns, making sure one of you was on at all times. Most of your time was spent searching the globe for John. You knew that you had to find him, everyone was worried after all, but you also wanted too. You would do anything to see his stupid buck toothed smile again. Anything at all.

After one and a half years had passed there was still no sigh of John. You had long since going by human years. You had even found out your birthday for these years was the same day as Johns. Most of the trolls had come done and were now living in the same house as Jade. The only ones who stayed behind were Gamzee and Erdian. Whenever you stayed with them you had to share a room with Sollux. Most nights you were woken by his screaming. He had yet to get used to sleep without the slime that normally in-coated them and kept out the bad dreams. It had taken you a while but you did after a while.

After almost four years had passed it was the day before your human birthday. When you would be a year older. It was also the day before you went to another town to look for John. Terezi was also leaving as was Kanaya, but they weren't coming with you. They were going off to look for Dave and Rose. The conditions were getting even worse so you were all going for Vriska's lucky guess. Which you all knew would be a much better chance than any of yours. So you had packed and were going to enrol in a high school there. It was some small town you hadn't really cared to learn the name of. You didn't think it mattered anyway. As long as you found John you would be fine. that's really all you needed to be okay. To have John there with you. Always. After you found him you were never going to let you out of your sight. Not ever again. You promised yourself you were going to confess your flushed feelings for him and get it out so that you could finally see if he thought the same of you. After four years it had been killing you to find out, and your feelings and longing for John had only gotten stronger. You sighed as you put the sunglasses that Terezi had made you promise to wear so that no one noticed your strange eye colour, but everyone knew they were just a rip-off of Dave's pair. Kanaya had given you a belt that had your symbol on it so that you won't stand out to much but John would still be able to recognize you. The last thing you wear made bring was a hat. You remembered it as the hat Johns father had always had. Jade had claimed it would be more recognizable by John. You didn't doubt her. It also meant you could hide your horns from any other humans. You sat down in front of your computer. Your pesterchum was opened and Dave and Rose were on. You knew everyone else was asleep. You had no idea how they slept through Sollux's screams. It was a total mystery to you. Though you guessed they had gotten used to it. After all they were with him every night you on the other hand were somewhere else half the time. You checked the clock on your computer. It was almost half past three. You wondered why Rose and Dave were. You knew that there was school the next day, after all, you were going. You decide to ask Dave.

**- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGod [TG] at 03:23 - **

CG: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL UP STRIDER?  
>TG: well good morning to you too vantas. i wonder what i did that blessed me with this early morning chat.<br>CG: SHUT IT STRIDER. JUST ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION  
>TG: i couldn't sleep, same reason i'm always up at this time.<br>TG: dont bother asking rose, she has the same problem.  
>CG: OKAY, THAT SOUNDS FAIR.<br>TG: why are you up?  
>CG: WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK STRIDER?<br>CG: BESIDES WHO CAN SLEEP WITH SOLLUX SCREAMING HIS HEAD OFF RIGHT NEXT TO YOU  
>TG: any leads on john?<br>CG: ...  
>CG: NO, I'M GOING TO THIS SMALL TOWN THAT VRISKA THINKS HIS IN TOMRROW THOUGH.<br>TG: whats the name of the town?  
>CG: NO FUCKING IDEA. I KINDA MISSED THAT BY THE FACT THAT TEREZI WAS TRYING TO GET ME TO WEAR THESE FUCKING STRIDER GLASSES.<br>TG: i know why, but seriously you? that must really have disappointed her, i mean compared to me your ugly. in fact compared to almost everyone your ugly.  
>CG: FUCK OFF STRIDER!<br>CG: ... STRIDER ARE YOU STILL THERE FUCKASS?  
>TG: sorry vantas, i was looking at something<br>TG: HOLY SHIT JOHNS ON!  
>GC: WHAT!<p>

You go check to make sure Dave's not messing with you. That kid really enjoys messing with you. You are amazed when you find that ectoBiologist is on. It actually takes you a few minutes to collect yourself and start pestering him. At first he doesn't reply, so cease pestering him. You dont exit the chat though because you know that he'll reply, he is just to goofy and nice. You want a little while and he finally posts back to you. Of course though this was a conversion that was in the last chapter starting with something like this

EB: sorry Karkat. i know we haven't talked in ages, i was reading what Rose had said. 

and ending like this

CG: BUT JOHN,

CG: THE ONLY REASON I'M ON IS TO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR YOU

or something like that. all that's needed to know is that this conversion was written out already and therefore doesn't need to be written out again. After you write that you realize John is now offline and Dave is pestering you.

TG: what the hell!  
>TG: he didn't even say hi! why would he be on pesterchum and not say hi?<br>TG: vantas? you still there?  
>TG: are you talking to him?<br>TG: more importantly, is he talking to you?  
>CG: YES, YES AND YES.<br>CG: I WAS TALKING TO HIM AND HE WAS TALKING BACK  
>CG: THOUGH HE LEFT BEFORE I COULD GET HIM TO TELL ME ANYTHING<br>TG: he talked to you? rose and i both pestered him and he didn't say a word.  
>TG: why'd he talk to you?<br>GC: I DONT KNOW, HE SAID HE JUST WAITED TO SAY GOODBYE.  
>TG: give me a minute. i'm going to ask rose what she thinks.<br>TG: she said that it was true you're the only one he didn't talk to before he left but she reckons it some greater meanings then that.  
>GC: WHAT GREATER MEANING?<br>TG: something along the lines of him having flushed feelings for you or whatever you call it.  
>GC: WHAT!<br>TG: oh please, everyone knows that you have a thing for him.  
>TG: expect maybe him<br>GC: GOG, WHATEVER  
><strong>- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGod [TG] at 3:45 -<strong>

"John flushed for me? I wish!" You say quietly before realizing you can hear yourself. You turn around and find that Sollux is awake. "Tho we were right! I know ith!" He says in his infamous lisp.  
>"Shut up I'm not in the mood Sollux." You say rolling your eyes and walking to the door. "Whath do you mean KK? I'm only thaying whath we all know anyway." He says getting up and following you out of the room. "Go back to bed!" You say a little loudly as you make your way to the kitchen. "Thut up KK. I dont have to do whath you thay!" Sollux complains. You roll your eyes again and grab a glass of milk. "You shut up, your worse than when you screaming." You say after finishing your milk. Sollux gives you a glare that would stare most, but you have a lot of practice and return that glare. "I canth help it if I have nightmareth. I thurpithed you donth wake up thcreaming." Sollux says almost matter of factly. You roll your eyes and start walking up the stairs to Jades room. "It'th like you don'th even care abouth whath happened. Your donth even have nighthmareth." He goes on. You stop and glare hard at him. Even Sollux, who has lots of practice with your stares, filches. "Of Corse I care you fucking moron! I have nightmares, I just dont sleep around any of you! For fucks sake how can you think that I dont care? What kind of assehole do you think I am?" You shout at him. You can't even believe he said that. Why would he even think something that? "Heeeeeeeey Karkles! Be quiet! I'm trying to sleeeeeeeep." Vriska complains, dragging out the words as she so often does. "Shut up Vriska!" You yell at her. You're not in any mood to put up with her. You're not in any mood to put up with any of them. "Whats wrong Karkitty?" Nepeta says coming out of the room behind you, rubbing her eyes as she walks. "Donth worry Nepeta. Hith juth mad at me cauthe I thaid he didn't care." Sollux tells her. You dont hear them though, you are already half way down the stairs and out the door.<p>

It has been less than half an hour by the time Jade comes out. She is followed by Terezi but no one else comes out. You dont move as they sit down next to you. You are sitting in front of the lake and hugging your knees. Your still angry and you dont want to talk to them but you know that's not gonna stop either of them. "Hey Karkat!" Jade says over excitedly. At the sound of her voice you think about how easy it is to compare her with her brother. Both of them always smile and they both have buck teeth and an over bite. They often act a lot alike, even without meaning to. Then you think about how hard it is to compare the two. For one their eyes. The look in their eyes is completely different. Or at least you see it as completely different. Though they may both smile, the way they smile is different and the warmth of their bodies. You had been hugged by both of them before but you always preferred it when it was John who was hugging you. "What do you two want?" You grumble even though you already know the answer. Your grumble is meet with a wack on the head from Terezi. You growl at her but she only laughs. "Dont ask questions if you know the answer Karkles." She says, smiling at you. Not her normal cheeky smile but the true smile that she has been showing more and more often now a-days. "Why the fuck do you care Terezi?" You say. You and Terezi used to be really close. You thought of her as your sister, and you still do, but she thought more of you then that. Once she had confessed everything chanced with the two of you. Of course you had never actually gone out though. She had asked you during the game, after you already knew you liked John, and she seemed to half know that you didn't think of her like that already. Even so the two of you were never the same again. "Because I want to know all about this crush you have on John. How long you've had it. I bet thats who you were talking about when you told me you had someone else in mind." She went on and on as she always did. You felt like your ears would explode and you weren't too sure you minded if they did. "Anyway, Sollux said you were on your way to talk to me before you stormed out. What were you going to say?" Jade asked you. You looked at her with your empty face and knew she was lying about wanting to know. She already did. John was good at lying, Jade wasn't. "You already know." You mumble. Jade nods her head. "Yeah, still doesn't mean you can't tell me." She replied.  
>"Well, you two may know but I dont! And I want to knoooooooow!" Vriska, who had been behind the three, says. "Shut up Vriska!" Terezi says turning to face the girl. You stand up, you dont want to hear these to fight. "I'm going to bed." You mumble as you walk back into the house and to your room. You can't hear screaming so you guess Sollux is still up. Your right too because when you walk into the room he's there sitting on his bed waiting for you. "Look KK, I'm thorry. I thouldn'th have thaid thath. I know you care and all. I gueth ith juth the whole thing and the facth thath we're all tho thired. No one here ever geth a good nighth sleep." Sollux says. You dont know if he's trying to apologize, make an excuse or both. You do know you're too tired to care. "Whatever." You saying dully as you lay in the little cocoon like thing you made out of the blankets and go to sleep.<p>

When you wake up its late morning. You can tell because Jade tries to keep most of the curtains open during the day so that everyone can get used to the sunlight. You more or less got use to it a couple of years ago. "Happy human birthday Karkat." Jade greets you as you walk into the kitchen. You see she is making an egg for you and you sit down. "I made you an egg. As so as your ready you can leave." She said placing the egg on a plate in front of you. You nod your head and eat it. Jade seemed to have been able to still use most of her powers. In fact she could pretty much still do everything with them. You guessed it was because of her dreams. Once you finish eating you get ready for the day and grab your bags. Jade seems to have some very important or very expensive job that no one knows about. Nor do any of you really care. Jobs aren't something trolls do. You dont actually have any of them on your planet. You have places with in your army that you can take, but you dont have any jobs. Humans do, and Jade has a good one. She went and rented a whole house for you like she always does. It has everything you're going to need in it, and you've got it rented for a month. Thats basically your time limit. You really hope you fins John a lot quicker than that. "Okay, if you're ready I'll send you there now." Jade says clapping her hands together. She has her computer on and the webcam is on to a computer in that house so that she has a connection. You nod your head and for a moment the world goes wavy and then you're at a completely different house. "Karkat? Did it work? You there?" Jade's voice askes from the computer. You walk into view. "Yeah, I'm here." You say. She smiles and turns around to grab something. "Okay, you have school in a few minutes so I'll be quick. To get to school simply cross the road. Sollux got the timeline for your week printed out from your computer a moment ago and you're meant to have brought an extra copy. Remember not to let anyone see your head and if they do to leave without a trace. That's pretty much it. Bye!" Jade signs off and the image goes dead. You turn off the computer and grab the timeline. First homeroom. That should be easy. You grab your pre-packed bag and leave the house making sure to grab the keys on your way out. Jade forgot to mention them. She'll realise later. God she is forgetful sometimes. At least you remember where they are supposed to be left for when you arrive. You walk out the door, making sure to lock it, and cross the road.

After this, a lot of things happen that were mentioned in the last chapter. Some other things happen but there not important. The important thing is what happened after wards. You were passing the Hall when you say the two guys going to beat up some other guy. He's the kid you are always in the same class with. You wonder what thats about. Your just gonna leave the kid when you hear the guys talk. You can't make out most of the words but you do hear 'John' and 'Egbert.' You take another look at the guy without the shitty glasses Terezi wanted you to wear. Apparently they hadn't allowed you to see very well because now that you look again you see that it's John. You're John. The one who vanished. You wonder why he isn't using his powers. It doesn't really matter he is about to get himself beaten up anyway. Naturally you go save him.


	3. John: Take Karkat Home

**John: Take Karkat Home**

"Tell me again why you're coming home with me?" You ask the troll behind you.

"Jeez John, I'm coming with you so that you don't run off on me again." He answers, you don't even have to turn around to know that he rolled his eyes at you. You think about how much trouble the last four years might have been for the nubby horned troll and know that you probably deserve more then just a rolling of the eyes.

"Sorry Karkat. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. Besides, you weren't on the first day we got back even though we all promised we would." You remark, more jokingly then anything. You stop when you realize that Karkat is no longer following you.

"You think I did that on propose? I didn't actually want to stop talking to everyone. I had no fucking idea where the hell I was when the game finally ended. Then it took me a whole fucking week to find Jade and by that time you had already fucked off to no one knows where. Then, to make it worse, the other three were taken into foster care, while I had no fucking idea what the hell that was, it toke Jade a whole fucking month to get back to her island. All this time I was fucking looking for you. Sure, no one really saw each other but we were on pesterchum whenever we fucking got the chance. Then Terezi and a few others came to Earth. All this fucking time no one heard a word from you. Nothing, it was like you were no longer anywhere. Fuck, we even believed that for a while. Of corse though, you fucking said goodbye to everyone else. What do I get? Fucking nothing! Until last night I hadn't heard a fucking thing from you, not even a fucking goodbye!" Karkat yells at you. This makes you feel even worse. He went through heaps because of you. You wonder what would have happened if you hadn't run away.

"What do you mean a week before you found Jade? Weren't you with back in your hive?" You ask, unable to think of anything else to say.

"No moron, I was on Earth. No idea where the fuck I was on Earth. But apparently in the same city as you should have been." Karkat answers, he starts walking again and you wait for him to catch up to where you are before you start moving again. This way the two of you can walk together.

"How is Jade, Dave and Rose?" You ask him. You hadn't realized how much you missed them. Yeah, you had had days where you couldn't stop thinking about them, or the trolls. But you didn't think that you had missed them as much as you realize you have now. "Jades fine I guess. From as far as I can tell whenever she's really upset about stuff she talks to Sollux and normally she comes back happier than ever. She's living at the house with him and some of the others. I'm actually glad that they're living with her now; I used to worry about her whenever I left. I thought that if I were gone to long she wouldn't have anyone to smile for. So she'd stop smiling completely." Karkat starts as you reach the comer across the road from your house. You smile.

"So is She and Sollux, like, going out or something?" You ask as the two of you cross the road.

"They refuse to admit they have flushed feelings for each other but its so obvious they do." Karkat answers. You open the door to your house and hold the door open for him. He pushes past you and dumps his bag on the fall. _'He hasn't changed a bit.'_ You think as you walk in after him.

"As far as I know Strider's fine. He's living with some rich, posh foster parents and goes to some all-boys school. He and Terezi are still dating, though it's a more long distance thing now, which is much to Terezi's distress. I think this is his fucking fifth set of foster parents. Apparently he was too fucking immature for some and I remember him trying to run away from three of them. His first set because he was going to run away to find some way to get to Terezi. No one believed him though. Can you belief that? Strider, the cool kid, trying to run away. I laughed so fucking hard when I heard they found him in total distress." Karkat laughed going to the kitchen to find something to eat. You laugh too. Dave running away does sound funny.

"Then there's Rose, she is living in some other fucking country or something. She is so fucking hard to talk to though so I hadn't got even the fucking slightest idea of if she's okay or not. Everyone knows about her and Kanaya's relationship. Everyone thinks it's about fucking time to." He finishes, choosing to cook some eggs. Darn, those were your last ones. You don't mind though. You're surprised at how quickly he cooks. You would have guessed the alien troll would have had a hard time trying to cook.

"What have you guys been doing all this time?" You ask Karkat after a moment of awkward silence between the two of you.

"Looking for you fuckass! It's been one heck of a fucking job to. I mean really! I was online almost every minute of the day. As was Jade. The only time either of us got any sleep was when we were both at her place, which wasn't very often because I was out searching the whole fucking world for you. The only reason either of us went to bed was because Jade made us take turns waiting for you, and before the other trolls came Jade almost had no sleep because of that, even when I was staying with her. The only person who ever got her to leave the computer when it was her turn was Sollux. Striders on whenever he gets the fucking chance and Rose does the same around her school, which Kanaya says is some fucking top school, and her part-time job and everyone else are busy looking after everyone and trying to find moments when they can actually hop on." Karkat says rudely. You're surprised at how much they did. You had no idea you were going to cause that much trouble. If you had known they were going to do that much to find you, you probably would have tried to keep in contact with them.

"Sorry Karkat, I really didn't mean to cause that much trouble. I just didn't think..." You start.

"NO FUCKASS YOU DIDN'T THINK! WHAT THE FUCK WERE WE GOING TO DO? JUST FORGET ABOUT YOU? WHY THE FUCK WOULD WE DO THAT? WHY THE FUCK WOULD WE GO AHEAD AND LEAVE YOU TO YOUR FUCKING SELF. NOT TRYING TO FUCKING FINDING YOU STUPID ASS AND GET YOU TO COME BACK!" Karkat screams at you.

"I... I'm sorry Karkat, I just couldn't okay. I couldn't look at you guys, or talk to you guys without remembering what happened in the game. Everything that happened in the game. It still gives me nightmares every night I can't even go to sleep without seeing someone's dead body. I just couldn't take it." You say. Tears start falling from your eyes and you can't help but cry.

"Fuck John. I'm sorry. I haven't even seen you for a day and I'm already yelling at you." Karkat says. You've moved your arms in front of your face but you can hear his footsteps as he walks over to you. You feel him hesitate before he puts his arms around you and hugs you.

"John, listen. We all know how you feel. Not one of us doesn't miss our Lusus and we all have nightmares. But we get though it because we're all together. We've got each other and no matter how much we fucking bitch and moan about the fact that we have to live with something, we're all glad they are there. Because it means we have someone to talk to, someone we know understands what we're going though and is going though it as well. It's a comfort we all need. Trust me, it may not seem it, but it's easier with them. I've had to live by myself and in a group so I know what I'm talking about when I say that." He says. You know he's trying to cheer you up. You also know this is something that you wouldn't have often. You wipe your eyes.

"Thanks Karkat. You're right. It is better with someone who understand. With just you here I'm already feeling better." You say. You look up to find the troll blushing.

"Um... Karkat..." You say after a moment.

"Yeah John?" He replies. His voice still soft.

"You... you can stop hugging me now." You say. The trolls face turns red and he lets go and rushes back to the eggs. This makes you laugh.

"Shut up! Where do you keep your plates?" He growls at you. You point to a cupboard and he puts a slightly burnt egg onto it. You try to stop laughing, and end up with a very goofy smile. He places the egg in front of you and gets a knife and fork from the top of the two draws in the kitchen before turning back to cook the other egg. When he's done he sits next to where you sit on the bench and you both start eating.

"John." Karkat says.

You let out a muffled "Mph?" though a mouthful of egg as you look up at him to found that he's blushing slightly. You can't help but to think of how cute it is.

"Don't… Can you not tell anything about what happened before?" He says. You wonder what he's talking about and remember the hug.

"Don't worry Karkat, I wouldn't tell anyone!" You say, swallowing the mouthful of egg. Karkat seems to sigh with relief and you smile, you're really glad Karkat found you.

Later that night, after you finish your homework, you walk into the lounge room and find Karkat watching the news.

"Why you watching the news Karkat?" You ask him as you sit down next to him. He shushes you and keeps watching. You look to what he is watching and find that the weather has just ended.

_"And in other news, a young boy from St Joseph's boys school has gone missing. Witness' say that he was last seen walking home from the school with a girl that no one could recognize. His friends have been interviewed and say that he seemed to chat to the girl as if she and he were old friends. The boy's name is Dave Strider. We believe that his disappearance might have something to do with the strange disappearances that involved the boys' guardian and two others. We have no further details but ask if anyone has seen the boy that they contact the police."_ A picture of the Dave appeared on the screen and Karkat turns off the television.

"Well, Terezi's done." He said.

"That schools near here. I can't believe I was living so close to Dave and I didn't even know it." You say. The boys school wasn't even a long walk away.

"Well, yeah. That's why I came here. He wasn't sure about it, but Strider thought he might have seen you around, or at least someone who looked like you, so I came over to look. Lucky I did too." Karkat explained, shrugging like he had done it heaps of times before. Which, now that you think about it, he probably had.

"But how come Dave's missing?" You ask, you have no idea why you're so calm about it. But you are. You don't even seem to mind.

"Well, Terezi, Kanaya and I went out to get Dave, Rose and you. So, the fact that Dave's gone means that Terezi's already found him, which won't be too hard because we already knew he was here, and that they've gone back to Jade's." Karkat said. This makes sense to you. But you wonder why they only did that now.

"So I guess we're gonna go to Jade's too then?" You ask. Karkat shrugs.

"We don't have to just yet. I've got a month before I have to go back with or without you, and no one would have guessed that I'd found you on the first day. So really, if you want, you're allowed to think about it and get ready to see everyone again. It'll be hard to see everyone again, if you ask me though." Karkat says. You feel relieved. Your glad you don't have to leave just yet. You don't know what to do or say when you see everyone, and your glad you can have a little time to think about it.

"Thanks Karkat." You say yawning. You sit down next to him and close your eyes, relaxing. You realize just how tired you are. The nightmares and sleepless nights already had you worn out, but with everything that happened today you don't think you could stay awake from another minute. You sigh as you fall further and further into sleep. Karkat's presence is relaxing and you fall asleep even faster than you have in years. You don't realize when your head falls onto his shoulder, though you can feel the heat and it's even more relaxing. "What the fuck..." Karkat starts, but you don't hear him, you're already asleep.


	4. Karkat: Comfort John

**Karkat: Comfort John**

"What the fuck..." You start, but then stop when you find John's asleep.

"Oh." You add. You wrap an arm around him and think about how glad you are that he's asleep and doesn't know what you're doing. If he did it would be very awkward for you, and probably him too if you think about it. He's asleep though, so as long as no one finds out you'll be fine. You turn the T.V back only to find that there's nothing on. You sigh and turn it off again. You remember seeing a computer in John's room so you careful move the human off of you and stand up, trying not to disturb Johns sleep, before walking into his room and logging into your trollian account. You're glad to see Jades on.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling gardenGnostic [GG] at 04:15 -

CG: HEY JADE

GG: hey karkat! :)

CG: I FOUND JOHN

GG: i know!

CG: OFCORSE YOU DO

GG: dont worry! i wouldn't tell anyone! you and john can stay there until hes ready! :)

CG: THANKS JADE  
>CG: WE HAD A BIG FUCKING TALK TODAY AND I DONT THINK HES READY TO SEE ALL OF YOU JUST YET.<p>

GG: and you haven't told him yet have you?

CG: FUCK!  
>CG: NO. IT SLIPPED MY MIND<br>CG: FUCK! HOW COULD I NOT FUCKING TELL HIM THAT! IT'S THE WHOLE FUCKING REASON WE'RE ALL REGROUPING

GG: ohhhh you meant i was talking about that...  
>GG: i already knew you werent gonna tell him that :)<p>

CG: THEN WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

GG: something rose told me

CG: DONT TELL ME SHE WENT ALL FUCKING SEER SHIT ON ME

GG: exactly... though i guess you should ask her about it  
>GG: i dont want to mention something i shouldn't<br>GG: oh! i have to go help sollux

CG: YEAH, WHATEVER, GO HELP THE LISPING ASSHOLE

GG: you're so mean karkat

CG: DO YOU REALLY THINK I CARE?

GG: I know you dont  
>GG: bye karkat<p>

CG: BYE

- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 04:30 -

You sigh and check if Rose is on. Might as well get it out of the way now rather than later. She is.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] at 04:30 -

CG: ROSE WANT DID YOU SAY JADE?

TT: Well, hello to you to Karkat.

CG: JUST ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION ALREADY!

TT: I merely informed her of what I had noticed

CG: AND WHAT IS THAT FUCKWIT?

TT: Your feelings

CG: WHAT?

TT: I thought I had made myself clear, but allow me to reference it anyway.  
>TT: Your feelings toward John.<p>

CG: TWO THINGS  
>CG: THATS NOT REFENCING MORON YOU ADDED TWO WORDS!<br>CG: AND  
>CG: MY WHAT?<br>CG: WHEN THE FUCK DID I SAY I HAD ANY FEELINGS TOWARDS JOHN?

TT: Karkat, please. Everyone already knows it.  
>TT: Well, expect maybe John.<br>TT: The fact that you have been searching the world for him instead of sitting around not caring is proof that you have feelings towards the boy.

CG: YOU HAVE DONE IT .

CG: YOU HAVE FINALLY GONE INSANE.

TT: No, I have not. You are just trying to lie to yourself about these feelings.  
>TT: Besides I didn't say it had anything to do with any sort of strong feelings.<br>TT: I merely said that you had feelings towards him.

CG: I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE WHAT I'M READING.  
>CG: GOOD BYE FUCKWIT! CG: I AM LEAVING.<br>CG: ME AND MY NO FEELINGS FOR JOHN ARE LEAVING!

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] at 04:50 -

You can't fucking believe that she would think that. No that's not true. You can't fucking believe she figured you out. You thought you had done a good job hiding your flushed feelings for the human boy. Apparently you were wrong. You log out before anyone can pester you. You don't want to talk to anyone anymore. You walk back into the lounge room. John's still asleep. You go get a blanket from his bed and place it on him. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Or at least he does right now. You know that he could start screaming at any time. You wonder what you would do if he did start screaming. You sigh, you really have no idea what you would do if that happened. You just hope it doesn't.

After a few attempt of trying to find something to watch on the T.V and a lot of arguing with yourself you finally decide to go to your current house to get a couple of RomComs to watch.

You don't like the idea of leaving John alone, and you know you'll have to keep the door unlocked if you want to get back in, but you reckon if you can't get those RomComs you will die of boredom. Though watching John is entertaining, no you are not creepy; anyone would enjoy watching their flush crush sleep, even you can't do that forever. You get up and walk to the door. You will be back in a couple of minutes. You think you remember the way to the school, and you know your current house is across the road from the school. You start walking and get to fork in the road before you realize you had been watching and talking to John for most of the time while you were walking to his place, you have no idea which way to go. Had you have the brains to go right for a minute you would have seen the school. You go left. The road ends and turns into an alley. A dark, creepy alley. You keep walking even though you are sure you didn't go through an alley when John was leading you.

"Oh look! A little boy is out past his bedtime." Someone chuckled to your right.

"Should we teach him not to?" Another voice says to your left. Both the voices sound male. You roll your eyes. These fuckass' think they can mess with you? You almost laugh and get out your weapons. Though they are hidden by the shadows in the alley. One of the men goes to attack you. You dodge him easily. From his movements you assume the man is drunk. You also assume the other man is drunk. He lunges at you but you move so that the men whack into each other. They really are idiots, very weak idiots. They are also very mad idiots now. The first man try's to punch you. This one is harder to dodge. You curse under your breath as the second man throws a punch that misses you by less than an inch. You punch the first man, who falls to the ground. The second man was already behind you, you don't have time to dodge him and he lands a punch to the back of your head. You turn and punch him with more force, trolls are a lot stronger then humans. He flies back and hits the wall. He'll be lucky if he lives. The first man is up again, now trying to avenge his friend. It doesn't make him any smarter or stronger. You easily knock him out cold. You walk out of the alley and find yourself across the road from the school. Next to you is the house Jade got you. Funny, you don't remember there being an alley next to your house.

When you get back you find John is awake.

"Karkat?" You hear him say as you walk into the house, RomComs in hand.

"Oh, John you're up. I just went out to get some RomComs from the house I was staying at." You say walking into the living room. John looks crazy when you see him. His body is covered in sweat and the blanket is stuck to him.

"Oh, so then you coming back wasn't a dream." He says, smiling at you. The smile doesn't look overly forced but John's eyes and voice sound distance.

"Are you okay John? You're sweating like Equius." You say sitting next on the couch next to the boy.

"I-I think so, I mean, I just had a nightmare is all." He answers. You look at him with a concerned look in your eyes. Fuck. It had happened. And it had happened while you weren't there.

"John, what did you dream about?" You ask him. You can see that it's something disturbing for the boy.

"I-I d-don't want to talk about it Kar-karkat." John says quickly.

"John, Just answer the fucking question. You never know I might actually be able to help you." You say rolling your eyes. John stays quiet for a little while longer; looking at his hands, which he is fiddling with, and avoiding your glare. He bites his lip before eventually answering.

"I-I was dreaming about all of us. Back when we were all together. It was warm and comforting then it all went cold and I realized you were missing and then one by one all of the others started disappearing and I didn't even realize because I was busy trying to figure out where you were. Then Jade said 'Bye John' and she disappeared to, and everyone was gone and I was all-alone. I-I went to go look for them all, but the only things I saw with splats of blood in every color of the rainbow. I tried not to think about it but as I kept walking I saw dots of red blood like it was a trail an-and at the end of it I found... I found you but you… you were... you were." John said before his voice was lost in his sobs. It doesn't matter; you already know how the sentence was going to finish. John leaned his head on your shoulder and cried.

"It's okay John. I'm alive and Jades alive and everyone else is alive. We're all alive and fine. You don't need to dream like that." You say trying to comfort the human child.

"I know, but it felt so real and so much like it wasn't a dream and that I really was alone and you really were dead. It-it hurt so much to see you like that. More than it did to see the blood around, even though I knew that was too much blood on the ground. It hurt almost as much as when... when dad... when he..." John sobbed though your shoulder.

"Shush John, don't worry. I'm still here, I'm alive and I'm not going anywhere." You say, placing your arms around the boy and rubbing his back in a somewhat comforting way.

"Y-you promise you won't go anywhere? You won't leave me alone?" John asked, his sobbing decreasing.

"Never again. Now get some sleep." You whisper into his ear. You feel him nod.

"K-Karkat can I sleep like this?" John asks. Obviously nervous about asking that. Blush appears on your face as your mutant red color blood rushes to your cheeks.

"I-I guess if you really want to." You answer. John smiles while he hugs you. Your kind of glad he's still there, in your arms.

"Thanks." He says tiredly. In minutes he's asleep again. You don't fall asleep though, you sigh when you realize there is no way you are going to be able to watch a RomCom now. _'Not a homosexual my ass.'_ You think smiling to yourself. Maybe, just maybe there is a little hope that he just might be flushed for you too.

Thankyou all for reading this far into the story! You are awesome! Please remember that I am not Hussie, just a follower of his :)


	5. John: Run away with Karkat

So I went and edited chapters 7 and 8 before this one, I should be sooooooo be doing homework, but oh well :P

**== JOHN: RUN AWAY WITH KARKAT**

You wake up still on Karkat. You smile. The troll didn't move, not an inch. You realize that he's also looking at you, which makes you blush.

"Morning John." Karkat says, having seemed to already known you were awake. This makes you blush even harder.

"Good Morning Karkat." You say shyly. You look at his face and find he has dark rings around his eyes.

"Did you sleep at all Karkat?" You ask him with a questioning glance. He shrugs and you frown at him slightly. But you don't look angry, you look more like your pouting and, unknown to you, Karkat just thinks it's cute.

"Karkat! You need to sleep! It's not good for your health to stay up all night!" You complain to him. He just smirks at you and looks like he's trying to hold back a laugh, which you haven't seen him do very often only those times during the games that the two of you got the chance to hang out alone together, which wasn't often.

"Maybe not for humans, but I can go several days without sleep. Besides, I didn't want you disappearing on me in the middle of the night." Karkat tells you. He doesn't seem to be joking, and you remember him saying that trolls don't have sarcasm. You smile and hug him, which isn't that hard because you're already lying on him.

"Don't worry Karkat. I'm not going anywhere, not when your here." You say softly. You look at Karkat's face to find him blushing slightly.

"You promise?" He asks you. You nod your head and resisted the urge to kiss the troll. The thought makes you blush more; you really do wish you could kiss him. But you don't know that he thinks of you that way, so you don't.

"Y-you do know you don't have to lay on me anymore... I mean, its not that I mind or anything... I just thought you might not want to anymore..." Karkat said, his voice drifting off. Your face turns red when you realize you've been laying on Karkat this whole time. You jump up quickly and check the time.

"Oh shit Karkat! We have to get ready for school right now or we're going to be late." You say rushing towards your room to get changed. You hear Karkat sigh behind you.

"Your school's fucking boring. I don't wanna fucking go. Can't we stay home?" He whines. You shake your head.

"No, we can't. We have to go to school that's the law." You say running off to make the two of you a really quick lunch.

"Jade hasn't gone to school once since she got back." Karkat protests. You laugh. And pass Karkat his lunch; he frowns at the sandwich you gave him.

"Well, Jade lives on an island that no one knows about." You laugh. Karkat walks into the kitchen and starts making the two of you breakfast.

"I thought your family were great cooks this sandwich looks almost as bad as the ones Dave makes." He complains.

"Only when it comes to baking! Quick sandwiches aren't meant to taste the best!" You say in your defense. He rolls his eyes at you and hands you some breakfast. He's poured you a bowl of cornflakes, which he watches you finish in record speed. He finishes getting ready and the two of you leave. Karkat leads you across a short cut. He says it's the same way he got to his house the night before.

"So you got lost?" You say giggling at him. He glares at you and you have a feeling that if looks could kill, you'd be dead. But your used to Karkat's glare, and really, they just make you giggle hard.

"I didn't get lost fuckwit! I just went a different way to you!" He says. You laugh at him and the two of you run to school. You can't remember another day when you were smiling as you walked through the school gates.

The two of you go along like this for the next four weeks. Whenever you would start screaming at night you would wake up with Karkat hugging you, or with the troll standing in the doorway ready to talk about it. You forced Karkat into sleeping almost every night. Some nights he would wake up screaming and you would just do the same thing he does. On the Saturday that Karkat was meant to go back you sit on the couch as he starts packing up his RomComs. "What are you doing Karkat?" You ask him as he places the last of the RomComs into a bag.

"I'm getting ready to leave. You coming or not?" He says turning to you. You look puzzled at him for a moment before you remember that he has to leave today.

"Oh right, umm, to tell the truth I forgot you were going to leave. I didn't even think about what I would do though." You say, thinking, do you really what to go back? What about all the others? What will they think about you? How will they react if you show up after all these years?

"Look, I have to go wither you come or not, I don't want to fucking force you into coming with me. Jade most likely already knows what choose your going to make anyway, and if you do come everyone else will probably love it, though you might get a few hard stares from Strider for not talking to him or anything, probably the same from Rose, but no matter what everyone will be glad in the end." He explains. You think about this.

"What about if I don't go?" You ask quietly. He sighs and sits next to you on the couch.

"You don't have to come. As long as you promise me to at least keep talking to me, I guess you can stay here. I'll tell everyone you weren't there and the whole month was a huge waste, then I guess we'll go f-" He answers. But it seems to only leave more questions.

"What where you about to say Karkat?" You ask him.

"Fuck, that's not something you need to know yet okay? Are you coming or not?" He says. You know he's changing the subject but you don't mind, you'll ask when you walk to his place.

"Of Corse I am Karkat, if I don't I'll be breaking my promise to you." You say running off to get your stuff. You take the cards that used to have all your stuff from Sburb that you never ended up unpacking and take a few other things as well.

"Okay Karkat! I'm ready!" You say, finding the troll waiting for you on the couch. "Bout time!" He complains. You're about to laugh when the front door opens. Shit. You forgot, your foster parents are coming home today.

"John? Is that you? Do you have a friend over?" Your foster mum, Claire, calls from the entrance. You motion Karkat to follow you silently. He does, and the two of you get out the back door. But you're a bit careless as you close the back door and it slams. Voices are heard for the house but Karkat and you are already races though the streets. Into his house, he logs on to the video chat and Jade smiles at us.

"I'm so glad your coming back John!" She says cheerfully, before she even sees you. Yep, she knew. She always knows.

"Just get us the fuck out of here Jade!" Karkat grumbles. She rolls her eyes but nods.

"Yes, I know. You're going to have to leave soon because John's foster parents are going to look inside this house soon. So stand in the middle of the room please, and you have to be close together." She says. Karkat pulls you into the middle with him and everything begins to waver. You look up and see Karkat has his eyes closed. He's form blurs for a moment then the two of you are in Jades Kitchen area.

"JOHN!" Jade yells before almost knocking you over in a hug.

"Hi Jade!" You say smiling. Your sister looks a lot older but she's still acting like a little kid.

"It is good to see you bro." Dave says to you. Mr. Coolkid Strider is to cool to hug you. You smile at him and remind yourself to hug him as soon as Jade lets go. And then Rose hugs you.

"You are very stupid John. For leaving like that. We all worried about you so much." She says. Well, at least Rose isn't to cool to hug you. You look around and find that the only other people in the room are Terezi, Kanaya, Tavros and Karkat.

"I know Rose, I just didn't know what to do." You say, and then you feel another pair of hands hugging you. You look to find that Dave is also hugging you.

"We all missed you John." He says. You smile. Apparently Mr. Coolkid isn't to cool to hug you after all.

"I missed you guys too." You say. The four of you stay like that for a couple of seconds before you break about, though it's rather reticently.

"Karkat, can you please show John his room?" Jade asks Karkat, you don't catch the wink or the giggle she adds to Karkat, but you'd be blind if you didn't see the glare he throws her way.

"Fine, come on John." Karkat says. You wonder if he's annoyed at you or Jade, or both of you. You follow him out of the room and though the hallways and up a few sets of stairs.

"Jades house is a lot bigger then I remember it being." You say. Karkat nods at you as he turns another comer.

"Yeah, Sollux's made a program so that we can edit the house and add rooms and all that." He tells you.

"Yeth I did, didn't I?" Sollux says from in front of you.

"Welcome back JN." He adds you smile at him.

"Thanks Sollux!" You say to him. Karkat just rolls his eyes at the two of you.

"Tho, KK, you told JN the thing yet? Or do we all thill have to pretend we dont know?" Sollux says to Karkat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Thollux." Karkat replies. You don't know if he doesn't but you know you sure don't get it.

"I'm talking about your fluthed feelingth for JN." Sollux answers bluntly. Karkat's face explodes into red.

"Jeeeeeeeez Sollux! That's just mean! Even I wouldn't do that!" Vriska says from an open door. But you can already tell that she was watching for a while by the smirk on her face. Karkat runs down the hall, back to the stairs and teleports away as fast as he can.

"I'll take that ath a no." Sollux says sighing. But he looks as though he already knew that you had no idea Karkat felt that way about you.

"Hiiiiiiii John!" Vriska says but you're blanked out.

"Does-does he really think of me like t-that?" You mutter.

"Corse he does! We allllllll knew! We thought it was about time yoooooooou did. After all, Jade told us you'd been living together for the past month." Vriska answers. You blush as you realize you really have been living alone, just the two of you, for a whole month. You're so busy blushing and thinking about Karkat this whole time that you didn't even realize that she came to your side already.

"I...I'm gonna go find him. Do you know where he might be?" You say. She nods.

"By now I reckon he'll already be on the roooooooof. But you'll have to fly up cause he's the only one who knows how to get there!" She says opening a window that was close by and smiling. You don't know, you haven't flown in yours. You always thought you wouldn't be able to again. But if it's the only way to get to Karkat, then you guess you have to try.

"Thanks Vriska." You say. You try to calm your nerves and call all the wind you can and fly out the window.

It's a bit bumpy at first but after a minute you fly smoothly and fly up to the roof. Karkat's got his back to you when you get there, but you take the moment to land softly.

"Karkat?" You say softly. He doesn't turn to face you; in fact he buries his face further into his arms.

"G-go away J-John." He sobs. Any doubt you have that Vriska was lying is gone, you know that Karkat never cries, he really didn't want you to know that he liked you.

"Karkat? Can you please look at me? Please?" You ask him walking over. Karkat doesn't move.

"Please Karkat? Th-there's something I want you to know, but I want to tell it to your face, not your back." You add, now you're just behind Karkat. He doesn't move at first, but slowly he moves his arms, you assume he's wiping he's eyes, and then turns to face you. You take this as your chance. _'It's now or never'_ you think. You find that what your about to do scares you more than most of your nightmares.

"Well, what?" Karkat asks, you look him in the eyes and see what you think might be the tiniest bit of hope in them. It gives you all the courage you need. You kiss Karkat's lips. Glad you can finally grant your longing. At first Karkat seems surprised but soon he kisses you back. The two of you stand there, on the roof of Jades private island home, kissing as the sunsets behind you. You really can't think of anything more romantic then that. When the two of you finally part lips many moments have passed.

"Remind me to thank that fuckass Sollux." Karkat says softly. You giggle at him.

"I love you Karkat." You say hugging the troll. He smiles at you and pats your hair.

"I love you too John." He replies kissing the top of your head.

Four down, four to go, half way there guys! :D


	6. Karkat: Theres so much Bad News

This is my first re-write of my chapters. I am acting like KK and going backwards.

Now, first of all I would like to say I love you all to my readers who are putting up with me, you are the best readers a fanfic writer could want *hugs you all* You are amazing!

**Karkat: There's so much Bad News**

John and yourself come back from the roof holding hands. The derp is now your matesprit and you couldn't be happier. At the moment you are walking down the same hallway you were on when you bumped into Sollux the first time, and guess what, the lisping troll is still there.

"There'th hath been a change of roomth. JN, you're now rooming with KK. I'm going to be in the room JN wath going to be in." He says, smirking at you when he sees you holding Johns hand. You can see Johns face light up.

"Yay!" He exclaims, giving you a huge hug. You blush lightly and Sollux's smirk widens.

"Thee, I knew what I wath doing when I told him, ath'hole." He chuckles. You glare at him.

"Whatever, by the way, thanks… fuckass." You mutter. You know he hears you because he shrugs as he walks away and you can almost see the smug coming off of him.

"Come on John, I'll show you our room." You say, smiling slightly at the human as you lead him to the room the two of you now share.

You open the door to a semi-large room. It has to beds that you notice are a lot closer then they were before. It also has two dressers, now the only things separating Johns bed from yours, on the other side of the room is a desk where three are two computers, one yours and one for John. There is also a door to the bathroom you will both share. Considering how much stuff was once in this room you suspect that Sollux and Jade had planed something. You wont be surprised if Sollux had started moving rooms the day you left.

"Well, this is it. The great room in which we sleep." You say sarcastically. John giggles and kisses your cheek. Your face goes red lightly and it only makes John giggle more. He goes to unpack his things.

"Karkitty~!" You hear shouted from behind you and it's the only warning you have before Nepeta jumps onto your back in a tackle hug.

"Nepeta! Get off me!" You growl at her but it only makes John and Nepeta laugh.

"Hi Nepeta!" John greets cheerfully as the cat-like troll gets off your back. She gives the human a quick hug, smiling.

"Hi John! Did Sollux and Jade's plan work? Are you two matesprit yet?" She asks  
>excitedly. You sigh. So it had been planed. You go over to John and kiss his forehead as your answer.<p>

"Yeah, we are." You say. Nepeta squeals in delight and hugs you both tightly.

"Yay! This ship has sailed and I think it's going to sail forever!" She cheers.

"Uhhh… what?" John asks, confused. You just chuckle slightly and pat Nepeta on the head.

"Yeah, I hope so." You say. John still doesn't look like he gets it at all.

"It will! I am sure! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go help Vriskers and add this to my shipping wall!" Nepeta says, waving, as she runs off.

"Umm… what was that about?" John asks. You smile and kiss him again.

"Nepeta has a shipping wall where she puts all the quadrants that could happen. Sometimes ones that couldn't. She tends to circle the ones that have happened and says that the ones that have happened are the 'ships that have sailed' the ones that haven't are 'the ships yet to sail' and the ones that will never happen the 'sunken ships'." You explain. He nods but your not sure he gets it completely. The quadrants have always confused him and you know it.

"Didn't Nepeta have a thing for you last time I saw her?" John asks. You nod. "Then how come she's so happy?" He seems confused and it makes sense.

"She used to have a thing for me, but she got over it pretty fast. Now she and Equius are matesprits." You tell him.

"I missed a lot, didn't I?" He says, looking down sadly. You sigh.

"You did. But you have a lot of time to catch up and I can tell you everything you want to know." You tell him. He doesn't reply for a moment and seems embarrassed about the question he asks next.

"We're in the flushed quadrant, the one that's most like the human love… right?" He asks, you're almost upset that he doesn't know, but you did propose a hate-thing for him when the two of you were 6 sweeps so you guess its understandable.

"Yeah, we are." You assure him. His face lights up and he kisses you on the lips. You face is slightly red, but you kiss him back.

When the two of you finally stop kissing each other, so about 1-2 minutes later, your both slightly out of breath. John hugs you close and you hug him back, smiling slightly. You don't know how he manages to make you smile so often, but he does.

"Karkat, I have one more question." John says, his face hidden in your shoulder.

"What is it John?" You ask him softly, your voice uncharacteristically quiet.

"How come I've only seen Tavros, Vriska, Sollux, Kanaya, Terezi, You, Dave, Jade and Rose since I got here? And what was that thing you were going to tell me before we left? The one you said I didn't need to know just yet." He asks you. You sigh. You knew this was coming but you were much hoping it would be later rather then sooner. You sit on the bed behind you and pull John onto you lap.

"John, there's a reason we went and got Dave and Rose and were hoping that this time I would find you. I didn't want to tell you before because I knew that being you, you would have felt like you had to come back. Not because you wanted to, but because you thought that you needed to." You explain, taking a deep breathe and wanting until you're sure that John's understanding what you're saying before you continue. "Jacks back." Johns face changes to a look of horror and fear. You had thought that after the game you were finished with Jack and everything like that. Everyone had. But you were wrong. You remember when you were told he was back. You hadn't believed it at first, you didn't want to believe it, but when they had come back so beaten and bruised and bloody you no longer had any doubt that he was.

"What? But how? I thought we had beat him when the game ended!" John says franticly.

"So had I, so had everyone but he's back. We don't think there's any Lord English or anything, but Jack Noir is back and he isn't alone." You say. John doesn't look like he wants to believe you. He doesn't look like he wants it to be true. You can't blame him.

"What about the others? Where are they?" Johns face looks scared. You hug him tighter.

"Their fine, John. A group of them stayed behind so they could give us more time. Aradia is over there so that she and Sollux can keep the teleport-thing that we all use to go from planet to planet running. Equius is strong and we all know he's strong so he stayed behind as well, he sent Nepeta here the first change he got. Eridan stayed behind so that he could make it up to us after what he did during the game. Originally he sent Feferi to Earth as well but she managed to sneak back the first chance she got. Gamzee is also trying to make it up to us after he went crazy and we all know he is a skilled fighter. He sent Tavros down to protect him. Kanaya came here for Rose, Terezi came for Dave, I was already down here and Vriska says she came back incase anything went wrong and we needed some luck." You tell him. Counting every troll. Every friend. Every one you have come to see as family. John nods and snuggles closer to you.

"Are they alright?" He asks quietly.

"Aradia talked to us before I left to find you. They had another run in with Jack and she told us that they need to find a new hideout so that when we teleport back we aren't in a dangerous spot. Eridan was cut across the arm but its nothing serious. Feferi's fine, Equius may have a fractured arm. Aradia was fine as well. But, Gamzee… he was stabbed and is really badly hurt. I don't know how they are now but that was what I was told a month ago." You say sadly. John hugs you tighter and kisses you, rubbing your back soothingly like he does whenever you wake up screaming. He knows how close you and Gamzee are. About as close as him and Dave. He knows how worried you are.

"He'll be fine Karkat. I promise." He tells you softly. You nod. He's trying to comfort you just as much as himself.

The two of you sit like that, in each other's arms, for ages. You don't know how long it's been but you don't move from there until there's a knock at the door.

"Time of dinner, lovebirds." Strider calls in his calm, mocking voice. He's voice really matches his poker face.

"We're coming!" John calls. He grabs your hand and kisses you before the two of you walk, hand in hand, to the dining room. The two of you sit side by side as you eat the steak and vegetables that Jade cooked. The meal drags on for a lot longer then normal because you all spend it talking and catching up. You smile as you watch John, he's in the middle of some bullshit conversion about how great Nic Cage is and Vriska seems to be backing him up. You want to point out that Nic Cage is a shitty actor and always will be but that would mean agreeing with Strider and you would never do that.

"I thank you for bringing John back. He had worried us a lot." Rose says, she's sitting opposite you, in between Dave and Kanaya. You turn to look at her and shrug.

"I wasn't doing it for anyone. I wanted the derp back more then any of you. But, no worries." You say, taking a mouthful of mashed potatoes afterwards.

"You may have been doing it for yourself but you most definitely got on a lot of good sides when you did." She says. Kanaya is next to you having a conversion about Terezi and Jades fashion and asking if they would like any clothes made for them. Dave is still arguing with John and Vriska and no one can hear the two of you well enough.

"Yeah, well, I guess that's a bonus then." You shrug again.

"Dave is to cool to say it, but he is also very thankful to you. He'd hate to admit but we all know you were the only one that had any chance of bringing John back." She says, taking a bit of steak.

"Heh, nah, I bet Dave and Vriska might have. You too, and Jade." You argue. She shakes her head.

"No, we would not be. Both Dave and I pestered John when he went on pesterchum the day before you left and he did not pester either of us back. You on the other hand pestered him and had a full conversion." She protests. You think about this and you finish your meal. It's not that hard to believe after all the two of you are matesprits now, but still.

"Yeah, well, whatever. I'm just glad he's back." You say as you get up to put your dishes in the kitchen.

The rest of the night is spent chatting and watching shitty Nic Cage movies that only Vriska and John watch. Its almost 12 in the morning now and Con Air just finished rolling the credits. John and you are the only to on the couch and Johns fallen asleep on your shoulder.

"Great, I have to go though Con Air, one of the shittiest movies ever, and you fall asleep." You joke quickly, looking down at the boy. Vriska then proceeds to tell you all about how Nic Cage is one of the best actors ever and how Con Air is an amazing movie but all you hear is 'bluh, bluh, bluh.' You look around the room at everyone. Rose is asleep on Kanaya's lap and the green-blooded troll is looking down at the human with so much adoration that if you couldn't tell she was in love with her you would be blind, no you would be worse then blind because even Terezi can tell. Speaking of the blind teal-blooded troll, she's asleep at your feet. Dave went to the kitchen a little while ago and Jade is sleepily waking up Tavros. Sollux went to his room before the movie started saying how he didn't want to watch it. Heck, you would have done the same if John didn't love the shitty movie so much.

"KARKAT! Are you even listening?" Vriska yells at you. You had completely  
>forgotten she was even talking. So the answer would be no, you were not.<p>

"Shush Vriska, you will wake our sleepy beauties." Kanaya shushed her. Vriska grumbled something about going to bed and stormed off.

"Don't wake Sollux!" Jade called after her, but you were pretty sure Sollux wasn't asleep. More like talking to Feferi or Aradia over Trollian. Jade yawned before getting up and excusing herself as well. Tavros also went to bed and Kanaya carried Rose to their room. This left you alone with a sleeping John and a sleeping Terezi. Carefully you get up from the couch and dodge Terezi.

"If you wake her up I'll kill you." Dave says calming from behind you. Anyone else would have jumped, but your as well trained at that as Strider is, so you don't.

"Don't worry, I'm not stupid enough to step on her." You say, rolling your eyes, as you lean over to pick up John and carry him cradle style.

"Could have fooled me." Dave mocks, you turn to face him, glaring.

"Fuck you." You growl.

"Save that for John." He says, his voice as calm and collected as ever. You just glare at him. "Oh, and if you ever hurt him I will torture you in the worst fucking way ever. You will wish you weren't ever hatched on your fucking weird ass alien planet. I will make your undeserving soul beg for death. But I wouldn't grant your wish that easy. I will make you beg and plead. I will make you scream and bleed until you finally understand how undeserving you are of him, and then, after months of torture, years even; I will kill you in the most painful way possible that it wouldn't be just or heroic and I will laugh as you die." He tells you. You know its not just some empty threat.

"If I ever do something that fucking stupid I wouldn't expect any fucking less." You say, and your not lying either.

"Good because you would get any fucking less." Its almost like a contract between the two of you and you nod as you turn around, careful of Terezi, and walk to your room.

You smile at John as you place him on his bed. He looks so peaceful and calm. You turn to go to your bed but he grabs your wrist in his sleep.

"What the fuck Egbert? When did you get so strong?" You say quickly as he pulls you onto the bed with him. You try to wriggle out but you cant. It seems the only way to do this is to wake him up and you don't want to do that. You don't want to break his peaceful slumber, so instead you sigh and hug him, falling asleep in his arms.

You wake up with John yawning next to you. He's let go of you and you take advantage of you newfound freedom by sitting up.

"Morning John." You greet him tiredly, starching and yawning as you talk.

"Morning Karkat!" The derpy boy says pack, smiling at you and giving you a quick morning kiss. You kiss him back and smile tiredly. You're seriously not used to smiling so it's about as best you can do so early in the morning.

"Did you sleep well?" He asks. You shrug back, it's the normal response he cants so John doesn't ask for any details. "Sorry, I guess I must have pulled you onto the bed when I was a sleep." He giggles nervously. He is trying way to hard to make it sound as though he had no idea what happened.

"You weren't asleep, were you?" You question him, raising an eyebrow at John. Said human looks surprised that you figure it out so quickly.

"Did you really think I would fall asleep during Con Air?" He answers with a question of his own. You sigh. You really should have figured that out.

"So you know everything that fucking happened?" You say, thinking back to your conversion with Strider. John nods.

"Don't worry, I don't think you'd ever hurt me on purpose." He says, going to hug you, but you make sure the two of you end up kissing instead, John smiles and kisses you back without a moments thought. When you finally pull away you place your foreheads together.

"John, one more thing I have to ask." You say, John looks at you questionably.

"What is it Karkat?" He asks. You smile at his derpy one, okay maybe you can do better then before, and ask him.

"Why did you fake being asleep?"

"Because, I wanted you to carry me!" John giggles. You roll your eyes and kiss him again before the two of you get up and get ready for the day.

As soon as you are both ready you head out to the huge kitchen. You start making breakfast for yourself and John, its become sort of a habit between the two of you

"What's for breakfast today Karkat?" John asks.

"Bacon and eggs." You answer.

"What? Vantas is making breakfast for us all? Better make me some too. I like my yolks runny." Dave says, appearing quickly with Terezi right behind him.

"Yes! Karkles is making breakfast!" Terezi cheered. Fuck, now you're going to have to make breakfast for everyone. You really should have been more careful. It's not the first time you've gotten roped into this.

"YAY! Karkitty's bacon and eggs are the best!" Nepeta shouts from down the hall. Sollux groans, apparently being woken by the noise.

"Athhole better make them tathte good if I work up becauthe of them." He yells it so that you can hear him. You just roll your eyes.

"Can I have uhh... some too if you dont uhh... mind Karkat?" Tavros says walking in the room.

"YAY! Me too! Me too!" Jade cheers, walking in from outside. Kanaya walks in Rose by her side.

"We would also like some Karkat, if it is not to much trouble that is." Kanaya says. Now all you have to do is wait, three... two... one...

"KARKAT! You have to make me some too! It's not fair if you don't!" Vriska calls. Yep, right on time.

"And what would you know about 'fair', Serket?" Dave questions.

"Absolutely everything Strider." Vriska winks back.

"Fuck, fine I will make you all your fucking breakfast, are you all fucking happy now?" You ask sarcastically. The cheers throughout the house are deafening.

"I'll take that as a fucking yes then." You say rolling your eyes. Yes, not the first time this has happened. They have roped you into making pancakes at least once, omelets a couple of times and eggs and bacon at least once every time your stay for more than a week. Heck, you even have your own extra-large pan so you can cook everyone's at the same time. It wont take to you to long. You sigh and get out everything you need, getting John to give you a hand.

After you finished cooking and everyone is eating at the table you realize something, the only time you've ever seen everyone together at once is when you cook and everyone eats together. Even at dinnertime you don't all eat together, Vriska always eats in her room and you were almost never there before you found John, so you guys really never just hang out.

"We should do this more often." The words roll off your tongue before you realize and you almost wish you could just pull them back in even though you can't.

"Yeah, we really should Karkat. But we won't get much of a chance." Jade sighs. You look at her slightly confused before you remember.

"Oh right, fuck. I almost forgot about that. When are we going?" You ask. An odd silence goes over the group and you roll your eyes. Your friends are the worst actors ever.

"You guys are fucking pathetic at acting, its almost pitiful. What's the bad news?" You demand. No one answers though. You look at John, who is sitting next to you, and you quickly tell that he's in on it to. He is doing that thing with his fingers that he does when his nervous or when he knows something bad.

"Nothings wrong Karkitty." Nepeta is the first to speak up and she is the worst liar you know.

"Fine that assholes, don't fucking tell me. I'm fucking finished anyway, I'm going to my fucking room." You growl, pulling out of your chair and storming off, your half-finished breakfast still on the table.

It's a long time before John walks in, holding some food. You're on your computer and trying hard to ignore him. Its not as easy as it sounds because you don't really want to ignore him.

"Hi Karkat!" He greets you. "We were all so surprised when you stormed off during breakfast and I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some food!" You just roll your eyes. You were wrong, John is the worst liar you know, easily.

"Sure you were John, that's why you waited until almost two hours afterwards to come check on me." You say sarcastically. John sighs.

"Sorry Karkat, we just wanted to make sure they had left before we told you." He sounds guilty and you sigh.

"Yeah whatev- LEFT? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN LEFT?" You yell at him, turning so that you can see his face. John is biting his lip and looking down, flinching slightly at your tone of voice and you feel a little guilty for yelling.

"Uh… w-well Jade, Dave, Rose and Vriska left already because we're no longer going as a big group b-but two smaller ones." John stutters, sounding nervous.

"WHY THE FUCK WASN'T I TOLD ABOUT THIS AND WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU FIND OUT?" You yell again, because that detail seriously puzzles you. When was it possible for John to find out? You swear you haven't left his side for more then a few minutes.

"I-I'm sorry Karkat, I wanted to tell you, h-honest. But J-jade, she made me pro-promise not to." He says, looking worried your going to hate him for not telling you. As you realize this your face softens and you walk over to pull the human into a hug.

"Fuck John, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you." You whispered. Now that you think about it, John's probably having a lot harder time with this then you are. He is closer to Dave, Jade, Rose and Vriska then you are, and you know that.

"I-its okay Karkat, you have all reason to be mad. I-I um… went and asked Dave about all the details before you woke up this morning. He told me everything and then we talked to Sollux and Jade and they told us the plan but made us promise not to tell you and I agreed because even though I know you don't seem like it sometimes, your really protective of everyone and don't want anyone to get hurt. Jade said that I should stay here and keep practicing my godtier powers because I haven't used them probably in a long time, so it would be dangerous for me a-" You cut off John's ramble with a kiss.

"You don't need to explain every detail. I don't care, well, I did before and I'm not to fucking thrilled about them going off without everyone but from what I could make of your quickly talked speech you have a good reason, so stop worrying, okay?" You say, resting your forehead against John's. He smiles and places the food on the table next to you so he can hug you back probably.

"Thanks Karkat, I really am s-" He starts, but before he can finish you kiss him again.

"I'm going to kiss you every-time you try to say sorry." You tell him. John smirks and opens his mouth to say something but you kiss him before he gets the chance.

"How do you know I was going to say sor-" Of course you kiss John before he can finish.

"Because I just know you that well." You answer, John giggles and kisses you, you kiss back and the two of you stay like that for as long as you can both hold your breath before parting lips to get some air into your lungs.

"Come on, lets make sure they're okay." You say.

"Good idea!" John agrees and the two of you walk over to your computer. As you suspected, Jade is online.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling gardenGnostic [GG] at 10:34 -

CG: HEY FUCKASS! YOU OKAY?

"Karkat! It's not nice to talk to Jade like that!" John complains behind you, you roll your eyes and turn back to the computer.

GG: hey karkat :D! we are all fine! nice and safe and sound though a little of target.

CG: HOW FUCKING FAR OFF TARGET?

"Karkat! Say hi for me okay! Please?" John asks cheerfully, you don't even have to look to know he's smiling. You roll your eyes, but type anyway.

CG: AND JOHN SAYS HI

GG: hi john!  
>GG: so you guys made up? that was quick! you would have skinned anyone else.<p>

CG: GLAD YOU KNOW ME SO WELL, NOW ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION

GG: about a day's trip

CG: A FUCKING DAY? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FUCKING BRIGHT THE SUN IS THERE!  
>CG: YOU COULD GO BLIND FOR FUCKS SAKE<p>

GG: yes karkat we know that!  
>GG: we will be able to stop at one of the hives if thats okay with you.<p>

CG: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ASKING ME IF ITS OKAY?

GG: because it's your hive

CG: I DON'T FUCKING CARE! JUST STAY OUT OF THE SUN!

GG: we will! thanks :D

CG: WHATEVER! JUST CONTACT US WHEN YOU GET THERE!

"Karkat, can I talk to her? Please?" John asks behind you, you look up at him. He is staring at you with the adorable puppy dog eye look that you will never be able to say no to.

"Sure John, just give me a second." You sigh

CG: JOHN WANTS TO TALK

GG: i promise i'll talk to you later karkat!

CG: YEAH, YOU BETTER  
>CG: hi jade!<p>

GG: hi john!  
>GG: rose, vriska and dave all say hi too!<p>

CG: say hi for me then sis!

GG: i will

CG: so you guys are okay, right?

GG: were fine john dont worry bout us

CG: okay then, karkat's telling me that you guys don't have much time and need to kept moving so i'm gonna go!

GG: okay john! love you!

CG: love you too jade!

- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 10:45 -

"They'll be fine John." You tell the boy. He doesn't seem to be convinced by Jade.

"Remember, Vriska's with them. That girl is overflowing with luck, their fine." You add. He nods, but you know he's worried. You wrapped your arms around his waist from behind.

"Ar-are you sure Karkat, because I'm really worried. What if they aren't?" John says unsurely.

"John, their fine. If they get into trouble then it just means we have to hurry up and catch up with them." You say. He nods. You sigh, you know he still doesn't believe you.

"John! Stop worrying it's not gonna help anyone, all we can do know is get ready ourselves." You say, this seems to get the boy to smile at you. He plants a kiss on your nose.

"Your right Karkat. Me worrying's not gonna help them at all!" He says. You check to make sure his actually thinking about this then answer.

"Of course I am John. I'm always right." He smiles at you.

"I know I was when I fall in love with you." He whispers, you can feel the heat of your blood raising in your cheeks, making you blush a deep red. When John see this he just giggles. Gog, you dont think that kid could be any more lovable.

The next edit should be up soon, I've changed a few things in this chapter, sorry bout that if you love it better before ^^'  
>Hope you like the edit!<p> 


	7. John: Get your Ass Kicked

…Man, I am so bad at writing stories, I mean, there not THAT bad to read but the spelling and grammar mistakes are just like, 'ARGHH' how can you even put up with me? Also, fuck the quirk, I was re-reading and my author notes are fucking stupid because of that quirk. I promise to try to find the time to re-write the first six chapters! Sorry for taking so long on this one, I kinda got a new computer and well, MY FANFICS WERE NOT COPIES ONTO IT! DEATH TO THAT USB! GRRRR!

== Author: Shut up and just get on with the story

Okay!

**== John: Get your ass kicked**

Yes, that is exactly what's happening, you are getting ass kicked by Sollux. You should probably explain how this happening. It's been two weeks since the others left and you trained hard for a whole week before you came up with this really cool idea. Non of the others were training, well Sollux and Karkat were teaching you but that doesn't count, so you thought that maybe you should all play this training game. You all pitched in some really awesome ideas and the game has been going on for a week. Your idea, of course, was the game itself and everyone seemed up for it. Kanaya said that we should only play it during certain times. This way you all got enough sleep and time to relax and prepare. Karkat thought that we should be in teams. This meant that there was either going to be a team of one or three but the idea was still accepted. Nepeta voted that we have a base where we rule, we added later that other parts of the house were up for grabs and could be claimed by anyone. Sollux wanted to be allowed to use our abilities. He claims it was as an advantage to you and Tavros as it was him but your not sure that's true. We agreed, but on the terms that Sollux was on a team by himself. Terezi wanted to give us a way to beat each other so she thought we should have an item we had to look after, if that item was discovered and then stolen the team that looked after it lost. Tavros then added that we have to give a hint about what the item was so that it wasn't completely unfair. After that we picked the teams and the outcome wasn't shocking at all. Karkat and you were one team, Sollux was by himself, Nepeta was with Terezi and Tavros was with Kanaya. Okay, so maybe some of them weren't exactly not shocking at all, but come on, everyone could see that you'd be with Karkat, its probably why he made up the rule in the first place. Awww, isn't that sweet.

After that the groups went to their bases to figure out what their items would be. You and Karkat looked around a lot until you came across ne of Vriska's magic eight balls. You both have no idea how it got there, but that probably means that no one would even guess that you would have it. When you all got together again you had all picked what you were using and so it was time to give hints. You relies you hadn't put enough thought into this and have no idea what to use as your hint. Karkat seemed to have just as much trouble as he leaves the whole clue up to you. Terezi starts.

"Hehehe, we pick something that's really cool!" She says, if that didn't give it away nothing can. It is defiantly the share shades that Dave gave her, yep no doubt.

"Oh… uh… choice was something that uh… sees like a seer." Tavros said, Kanaya was most likely the one who had picked the object, and you are probably safe guessing that it is Rose's orb.

"Well, mine ith thomething we all need and uthe or have uthed for important th'tuff." Sollux lisps. That was a difficult one; you don't have any idea what it could be.

"Well, ours is… hmmm… its something that answers questions." You say after a moments thought. Karkat mentally facepalms. You don't actually know this, but your pretty sure you can hear it.

Now, where were you?

"Oof." You say as you hit the bench behind you. Oh, that's right, getting your ass kicked by Sollux. Yep, there is defiantly some serious ass kicking going on here.

"Th'eriouthly JN if your not even going to pay attention don't even bother me by trying to take food." Sollux says, must have reliesed you weren't paying attention to the strife. Yes, he is preventing you from taking food. Sollux claimed the kitchen on the first day of the game. His room is his actual base, but he took the kitchen and all the food along with it. The rules mean that he's even allowed to stop you from getting food when you're not playing. It's also up to him who cooks the meals. Karkat does a lot of cooking. 

"Heh, sorry Sollux. You kinda surprised me." You reply, getting to your feet. He rolls his eyes at you, at least that's what you think he does, but it's so hard to tell with his eyes. 

"Hathn't KK taught you to always'th be prepared for thing'th that might th'urprithe you?" He says. You know he's waiting for you to be ready though. 

"Yeah, well, its not really my strong suit." You say, almost ready to fight now. 

"Obviouthly." With that Sollux ends the same talk and goes back to fighting you. You fight back, kinda annoyed at yourself for getting your ass kicked so badly already. You push Sollux back into the stove using your powers and he blasts you into the wall. You make a large hole in it. You're glad you're only on the first floor because it would really suck if you weren't prepared for that and on one of the higher floors.

"Juth't great, now I have to fix that wall uthing the dithk." Sollux says, and it hits you. No, your not actually hit or anything, you just figured out what Sollux's item was. Something that we use and need. It's the program-thingy Sollux uses to make the walls and all the extra rooms. Okay, your going to have to play this really smoothly or your going to get caught. You let out a sigh of relief when the ding goes though out the house. Sollux set that up to go off when the game ends or starts. Now that he's finished kicking your ass, Sollux comes over to give you a hard up from where you fell on your ass after breaking the wall.

"Oh! Can I do it? I haven't got to use it since I made my training area!" You ask. Yep, you'll fix the wall and steal the disk and hope Sollux doesn't check. You're only allowed to make him lose during the game. He looks at you for a minute perhaps trying to figure out it you just want to do it for fun or if you know.

"Th'ure, why not." He sighs. You smile widely. 

"Thanks Sollux!" You say, after you brush yourself off and make sure your not to badly hurt you start making your way to your and Karkat's room.

"I'll do it in a little bit, have to make sure Karkat isn't going to ban me from going out of the base again." You say, waving. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sollux says, walking off to his room. You smile. Yep, this is going to work. Defiantly going to work.

"Hey Karkat!" You say, hugging the troll, as you walk in. He looks at you angrily. Yep, you're going to be banned again. 

"Where the fuck have you been Egbert? Do you have any fucking idea how worried I was?" He shouts. You only giggle and kiss him, you know he tries to not kiss you back and tries to say angry, he fails.

"Sorry Karkat, Sollux caught me while I was there." You say, you don't mention that you have figured out Sollux's item, you're still not sure Sollux doesn't have microphones and such in your room. 

"That's why I didn't want you leaving the room, its really dangerous." He growls. 

"Karkat! That's the point, it is a training game. It has to be dangerous." You say, rolling your eyes. He kisses you again and you kiss back instantly. 

"I know, but I don't want you getting hurt." He fusses. You smile at the troll, he cares and you know he does, no matter how little he shows of his soft side its there and you know all about it. 

"I know you don't, but I'm had worse. Besides, the rules prevent any over the top injuries and you know non of us would do that to each other." You assure him. He nods and leans his head on your shoulder. 

"I know." 

"Good! Now come on, lets go make dinner." You say, every night that Karkat cooks, which is every night, he always gets a helper. Sollux was kind enough to put you as that helper every second night, though Karkat always says that if he's forced to make dinner every night he should at least get to pick who he coos with. Sollux always says he could never let me cook with Karkat, that shuts Karkat up every time. Expect of course for a few stray growls, but that's okay because its cute when Karkat growls.

You somehow manage to put off fixing the wall till the next morning, timed perfect because its just before the game starts for the day. Karkat made pancakes for breakfast and you sit with Sollux, fixing the wall. You have to admit, it's really cool using that program. When Sollux isn't looking you take the disk from the laptop and smile, announcing that you're done to everyone. You walk to your room, trying to seem no different from normal, and wait for the noise to sound. All you have to do is click the red button next to your door and Sollux will be out. So why are you so nervous? "What the fuck are you sweating about?" Karkat asks, causing you to jump. You turn around and kiss the troll. 

"You'll see." You say. Karkat opens his mouth to reply, but the siren announcing the start of today's game cuts him off. You mile and click the green button. He looks at you confused at first. Whenever the green button is clicked the game is paused and you all have to go to the living room.

"Come on, let's go!" You say cheerfully, grabbing Karkat's hand and leading him to the living room as your noise, which Sollux made 'How do I live', plays though out the house.

Karkat grumbles at Sollux's pick of song but you love it and sing along as you wait for the others to arrive in the living room. When everyone's there you smile.

"So John, who's out?" Terezi chuckles, she must have smelt the confusion on Karkat and figured out you're the only one who knows. 

"Sollux is!" You say cheerfully. They each give you a dumb-folded expression. You just smile back. 

"How the hell did you do that? You have even been in my room." Sollux says. 

"Simple, I used it before. Remember, you let me fix the wall." You answer. He grumbles and curses under his breath. 

"Would you mind in-lighting us on how you came up with this conclusion John?" Kanaya asks. 

"Well, when Sollux and I were strifing in the kitchen yesterday, after he caught me trying to steal some food, I got shot though the wall and it broke. Sollux said that he'd have to fix it using that disk-program-thingy and I remembered that we had all used that at one point and it was something that we needed so that we could make more rooms and all that. Also, it's Sollux so it had to be something to do with computers. So, I figure it was this. I asked if I could fix the wall and when no one was looking I stole the disk. Well, am I right Sollux?" You explain. Terezi laughs and your almost certain you can almost SEE smoke coming from Sollux. 

"Ath'hole, juth't give me the dithk back. You guyth get the kitchen now." Sollux lisped, glaring at you.

"Hehehe, nice job John!" She congratulated. You smile at her, feeling proud of yourself. 

"Vey nice John, you are as smart as you are strong." Kanaya added. 

"That was… uh… really good John!" Tavros said. 

"Thanks guys!" You say happily. Sollux grumbles, you're really surprised that he was the first out, but you're also really proud. 

"Looks like your think pan does work, nice job Egderp. But one question, why the fuck didn't you tell me you knew?" Karkat asks. 

"Well… I'm still not certain Sollux doesn't have microphones in our room!" You say, blushing slightly with the embarrassment.

"That's fucking stupid." Karkat says, rolling his eyes 

"Hehe, I don't know KK, it'th a pretty rational fear if you athk me." Sollux chuckles and your almost certain that he does have microphones in your room. Karkat glares at him. 

"I suggest that Sollux runs off to turn off the alarm for the day." Kanaya said. Another rule that was made was that if anyone got out the game would be canceled for the day. Maybe you can have another Nic Cage marathon! 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Sollux said as he started walking towards his room. 

"Yeah, well, I'm going to relax and be glad I don't have to cook tonight." Karkat said, turning towards your room. You get up and follow him, hugging your adorable, grumpy troll as the two of you walk. When you are in the room the two of you share, Karkat closes the door and pulls you into a kiss.

"You did well John." He says, nuzzling into your neck. You giggle at the feeling, which tickles slightly. 

"Thanks Karkat." You say hugging him tightly. The two of you stay in this embrace before your computer dings. You want to check it, but you also don't want to leave Karkat's arms. He sighs and kisses you softly again.

"Go check it." He says. You nod and he let's you go, instead holding your hand as the two of you go over to your computer. It's Jade. Its not good news.

Yeah for cliffhangers! Who doesn't hate love them? You know, I am down in Bendigo as I type this so by the time I have Internet connection again I might have already written the next chapter. But I'm not going to post it. Nop, let you deal with a cliffhanger will I re-type all the previous chapters. MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

….Okay, so I also have to write the four (give or take) chapters for the fanfiction that I am writing for my moirail, which its I don't suggest you read unless you are into that kinda stuff. I SHOULD NOT BE ALLOWED TO WRITE FANFICS! XD


	8. Author Note!  Really, Really important

Hi guys! This is an authors note!

Dont worry I am gonna keep it short and sweet for your all!

I plan on changing a few things with the story when i re-write it.

Not any huge plot line changes.

Just fixing a few mistakes and things.

The major changes will be in the already made shippings.

So I will post the shipping list here

Just message me if you have any problems with them.

Its still a Johnkat fanfic, it is my otp and that will NEVER change :)

The changed ones will be in bold

* * *

><p>JohnKarkat

Rose/Kanaya

Dave/Terezi

**Jade/Sollux**

**Tavros/Gamzee**

Nepeta/Equius

_**Aradia/Feferi (i dont know about this one)**_

* * *

><p>Vriska and Equius don't have any pairings... yet.<p>

I am actually planing on doing this thing that my moirail and I did in our role-play.

It involves a thing between three of them.

It involves people ending up with others

It involves a really strange pairing

It may or may not happen

It will no longer involve the OC's though, no kids of the characters (hehehe i can't wait for Tess to get back so we can continue that)

* * *

><p>Anyway~<p>

Please do send me any problems you have with these, I don't mind changing them if it will make everyone go 'What? Hell no! I refuse to read this!' because i know if someone suddenly turned a thing i was reading into a gamkar story i would DEFIANTLY refuse to read it... (maybe expect that one that it is just one kiss and karkat didn't want to kiss him and gamzee was sober and it wasn't ever mentioned again)

* * *

><p>I am also looking for a Beta reader for my story. If you want you can apply! The seventh person to do so will get the job! (or the first, i dont think to many people read this so probably the first)<p> 


	9. Karkat: Help Sollux

Yeah, I wrote this like the day after the last chapter :P

**==Karkat: Leave**

You look at John's face as it goes pale. Your own face changes to a look of worry. 

"John? John, what's wrong?" You ask a little franticly. Johns quiet for a little while before he answers. 

"I-Its Jade and its not good news." He says. Now that you look at him you can see he has tears in his eyes. You carefully move him out of the way so that you can read the pesterlog. 

-gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at ?:?-

GG: john?  
>GG: john are you there?<br>GG: you are probably training arent you?  
>GG: good! You need to be<p>

GG: I have some bad news…

GG: we ran into jack again  
>GG: I'm not really injured but… well… daves hurt<p>

GG: rose only has a few minor cuts

GG: vriska is okay though she may have a broken rib

GG: adaria got almost everyone out of there but she was injured as well

GG: when i say almost everyone i mean that eridan didnt get out

GG: we havent heard from him yet

GG: everyone else is pretty okay

GG: though equius dislocated his arm and gamzees condition hasnt changed

GG: i'm really sorry but dave is badly injured

GG: i have to go help aradia re-set up the teleporter

GG: bye!

-gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at ?:?-

-ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at ?:?-

EB: JADE?  
>EB: JADE ITS KARKAT, ARE YOU THERE?<p>

EB: FUCK, JADE?

EB: HELLO? JADE?

-gardenGnostic's [GG] computer seems to be missing-

"Fuck." You say. John is crying next to you and you hug him tightly. 

"T-they're hurt." He sobs into your chest. You want to tell him not to worry; you want to say that they'll be fine but your not sure that's true. 

"Shush John, crying's not going to help anyone." You say softly. He nods and after a few more minutes his crying is reduced to quiet sobbing. 

"W-what are we going to do Karkat?" He asks. You think for a minute before you sigh. 

"Come with me." You say as you start leading John back to the main room. When you reach there everyone's on the couch fighting over what to watch. 

"Toke your time, what do you want guyth want to watch?" Sollux says when you come into the room. 

"Sollux, get the teleporter working. We're leaving." You say quickly. He looks at you confused. The sentence also gets the attention of everyone else in the room. 

"John, why do I smell tears mixed with your smell?" Terezi asks hesitantly. John doesn't look like he wants to answer. 

"They ran into Jack again and it was worse this time, so I'll repeat, Sollux get the teleporter ready." You say after a moment. The four trolls look at you horrified. 

"Are they alright? Is Rose okay?" Kanaya asked, worry clear on her face and in her voice. 

"I don't know. Look, we don't have any fucking time for this, we need to go help them!" You say, slightly annoyed. 

"It'll take a little while to get the teleporter working KK, maybe an hour. Bethideth, I have to make thure the one on the other thide ith th'ill there or it might take a few more hours to pinpoint where the otherth are." Sollux says getting up. 

"Then I suggest we all get ready for the scene we may have to face. I will gather some medical supplies, Karkat please help Sollux. You may not be very good at programming but you'd do better then the rest of the group. Terezi and John, please gather food and other items we will need. Tavros, you can help me." Kanaya instructed. You nod and walk off with Sollux. John and Terezi walk off to the kitchen and Kanaya and Tavros start in the direction of the bathroom. 

Sollux and you spend the first 10-15 minutes working without any more conversion then him telling you what you need to do but you know Sollux wants to ask you something. 

"What is it Sollux?" You sigh after a while. Sollux bits his lip slightly.  
>"It-ith Jade okay?" He asks. It's odd for him to use full names. Normally he calls Jade, JD. You think for a minute about what she wrote, she said she was fine. But… then her computer went missing. <p>

"I…I don't actually know. She pestered John and said she was okay, but when I tried to pester her afterwards it said her computer was missing." You tell him. You both know that Jade without at least one computer is a worrying thought. She always has 5 on her. 

"Th'hit." Sollux curses. You look at him worriedly. 

"Sollux, we wouldn't know something's wrong unless we get there. Keep your hopes up till then at least, okay?" You say. Sollux may not be your moirail but he sure is close to it. 

"Yeah, I know. But I can't help but worry." He sighs. 

"Personally, I was sure you had a thing for Aradia, not Jade." You smirk when his face goes yellow with blush. 

"W-what? I tho don't have a thing for Jade. That'th thuch a th'tupid idea." He stutters, trying to hide his blush. You chuckle lightly. 

"If that's the truth why did you ask about Jade and not Aradia?" You tease him. 

"Th…th'hut up ath'hole." 

"I'd be careful if I were you, I might just tell her. Pay back for you telling John." 

"You wouldn't!" He says, snapping his head back to yours, trying to call your bluff. 

"We both know I could, its just a matter of would. Besides, I just made you admit you have flushed feelings for her." You mock, smirking at the yellow faced troll. 

"Fuck you." He glares but you just chuckle. 

"I have one question though, what happened to Aradia?" You ask him, going back to your work.

"Well, I still kinda like her. But after what happen with VK and all that, I still feel guilty and I'm not thure wither or not it'th guilt or actual fluth'hed feelingth anymore." He sighs, also going back to his work. 

"You're still thinking about that? You know Aradia doesn't blame you." You point out. 

"Yeah, I know that. But I blame me." Sollux nods. 

"You shouldn't. I thought we all agreed to put that behind us." You sigh. 

"Yeah, yeah I know." He says. 

"So… how long have you been flushed for Jade?" You ask, Sollux's face goes yellow again, very quickly. 

"W…well, a while I gueth. Th'heth really thweet and th'heth alwayth there for everyone. Th'he pretty much never complainth, th'he even doethn't mind watching everyone elthe'th movieth even if th'he hates them. Th'heth thpecial." Sollux says and you can see how much admiration is in his eyes. 

"Man, I hope I don't sound like that when I talk about John. You look, and sound, like a complete moron." You chuckle. 

"Heh, yeah, you do." Sollux says, rolling his eyes. 

"Well, at least I've kissed my crush." You point out. If Sollux's face goes anymore yellow you might mistake him for a banana. 

"Th'hut up! You wouldn't have done that if I hadn't told him." He protests. 

"Yeah, you're probably right. Maybe I really should tell Jade then." You mock him. Yep, he defiantly looks like a banana. 

"You do and I will uthe you ath bait to trap a luthuth or thomething." Sollux threatens. 

"Sure you will, Thoullx." You mock, earning a glare. 

"Come on, let'th juth't get thith done." Sollux says, you smirk, but nod and get back to work.

So I finally finished editing the stories and got a stable Internet connection. Yay! :)

As you can see I have brought Sollux's flush crush into this and hurt people, Jack attacks are going to get worse as the story goes along, blame my moirail Tess and her master plans and evilness rubbing off on me XD


	10. John: Get Food

**John: Gather food**

Terezi and you head to the kitchen and as soon as the others are out of sight she turns to you, somehow looking straight into your blue eyes with her blind ones.

"I-is Strider okay?" She asks, you're not too sure why she doesn't just use Dave's name, but you don't question it right now.

"I'm… I'm not sure." You answer, her face drops.

"O-oh, well, c-come on we have to get the food." Terezi says, so you both do, though you probably do just as much sniffling as you do making and collecting food… or at least you do, Terezi not so much.

"We've got the food." You declare as you walk into the room, carry a few backpacks almost full of food. The backpacks are pretty neat, perfect for carrying food and still have space for any belongings you want to bring as well. You hand the bags to Kanaya, who adds the medical needs in all the bags, and then help her hand them out to everyone else, one for Terezi, one for Tavros, one for Kanaya, one for yourself and then you go to take Sollux and Karkat's bags to them. All in all by the time you're up to this it's been about an hour and a half, which means Sollux and Karkat should be done.

"The bags are done." You say as you walk into Sollux's room. He and Sollux seem to be in the middle of an agreement about wither or not Karkat is going to tell Jade something, but you're not really sure what's that is all about.

"Thaved." Sollux mutters. "Thankth JN, we're almotht done here ath well. The portal wathn't thet up on the other thide tho it took a while to pinpoint where they are. Thank jeguth Terezi put that chip in Thiderth th'hadeth." He explains, he talks fast so if you didn't know him you wouldn't have been able to make out half of what he said. You're glad you know him.

"What did Terezi do to Dave's shades?" You ask, you don't remember anything different about them.

"She got Sollux to make a fucking tracker chip to put in them so that she'd never have to worry about him going missing." Karkat answers.

"Ohhhh, that makes sense." You reply.

"Yeah, I should get Sollux to make you one as well, so you don't do another fucking disappearing act on us." He says, coming over to take his bag from you.

"Don't worry Karkat, I don't ever plan on doing that again." You assure him.

"Better fucking not." Karkat mutters. You smile a little and kiss him, Karkat kisses back without a second thought.

"Arghhh, get a fucking bucket you two." Sollux says, rolling his eyes. You blush and Karkat just smirks, pulling you into a close hug.

"You're just jealous I get to kiss my flush crush when you don't get to." He chuckles a little. Sollux's face goes bright yellow in seconds.

"T-that'th not it ath'hole!" He stutters, making Karkat chuckle more.

"Sollux has a crush? Who on?" You ask, looking at Karkat for an answer.

"Jade." Karkat answers just as Sollux tells him not to.

"Really?" You ask. "That is so cute!"

"I-ith not! Th'hut up and juth't get back to work, we have a lot to do before we leave!" He says, pushing a laughing Karkat and yourself from the room and slamming the door with his physics.

"Hehe, Sollux you forgot about your bag." You giggle.

"….th'hit, juth't leave it by the fucking door." Sollux mutters back. You chuckle and place down the bag before going with Karkat to finish getting ready.

The next time you go into Sollux's room you have a huge grin on your face and Karkat's arm wrapped around you. Sollux rolls his eyes at you.

"I have it working and they don't theem to be moving tho I athume they've foung a thafe thpot." Sollux explains, giving us a each a wireless walkie-talkie.

"Okay, so what do we do?" You ask.

"Th'tep on that thing there and I'll teleport you." Sollux said, pointing to a pad on thte floor. It didn't look as though it had room for anymore then two people.

"Does everyone have everything?" Kanaya asked, everyone replied with a yes.

"Okay then. JN, KK get on the pad, you two are going firth't." Sollux says, Karkat leads you onto the pad and you have to hug really close to fit safely, or at least that's what you're told. There's the sound of a machine working and then your teleported, as you look around you see your in Karkat's old hive. The walls are broken and it looks like a serious fight went on, next to you are a pair of shades that you know very, very well.

"Oh no." You mutter as you over look the area. This does not look good.

"KK, JN come in." Sollux says into your ear.

"We're hear." You say.

"Tho you made it, good. There'th been a thlight change of planth." Sollux says, you can tell its bad news.

"Just spit it out for fucks sake Captor." Karkat replies.

"The teleportizer broke. You guyth are on your own." Sollux informs you both.

"Fuck." Karkat mutters.

_A/N – sorry for the late post, AGAIN. And guess what? Broke my arm -.- fml. Anyway, turns out my moirail is one of this stories biggest fans and she didn't know I wrote it XD lololol_


	11. Karkat: Worry

**Karkat: Worry**

Yeah, that goes without saying. You're worried. So is John. Heck, John is even more worried. You hold your matesprit tightly. Its daytime now and you should both be sleeping so you can look for the others tonight, but you can't sleep. John fell asleep in your arms a little while ago but your too worried that if you shut your eyes something bad will happen. That if you look away for a second he'll be gone. It's a stupid fear, but you can't help it.

You've been trying to distract yourself by checking your trollian every second to see if any of the missing players appear, so far no one has. You're really worried actually. You hope that they're all right. So far, you have no clue. But you have bigger worries right now, like the fact that you have no way to protect John if Jack does attack because currently the only thing you have to protect either of you is your sickles, you know John has his hammer and his windy thing but you don't want him to need to use those things.

You could say that you were worried about John's well being and only John's well being right now, but that would be a lie. The boy tried to hide it from you, tried to make sure you didn't see it but really there was too much indigo blood for you to miss it all. You'd have to be stupid not to know what it means. Gamzee is either dead or dying. There's too much blood for it to be anything else. You tried to think it wasn't his, but that's impossible.

It wasn't the only thing you found around your hive either. Dave's shades, a few computers that belonged to Jade, a knitting needle, a shitty wand, some material that Kanaya confirmed came from Feferi's skirt, one of Vriska's dice, there was blood of many different colors scattered around as well but the only color that was enough to worry about, other then indigo, was red blood that was going brown. You assured John that there were three humans and it was unlikely that all of the blood came from just one of them. It calmed him down, but you weren't as convinced by your own words.

The tinge of a message on your phone alerts you out of your thoughts. You start getting your hopes up until you realize its only Tavros.

-adiosToreador began trolling carcinoGenetist [CG]-

AT: uHHH,,, hI KARKAT

CG: WHAT IS IT TAVROS?

AT: I WAS JUST UHHH,,, wONDERING IF YOU WERE ALRIGHT

CG: YEAH, I'M FINE.

CG: WORRIED AS FUCK, BUT OKAY I GUESS.

AT: wHERE ARE YOU AND JOHN?

AT: tHAT IS UHHH,,, iF YOU WANT TO TELL ME

CG: IN MY BASMENT, HIDING.

CG: TAVROS, I KNOW THE REAL FUCKING REASON YOUR PESTERING ME, SO JUST GET TO THE FUCKING POINT ALREADY.

AT: uMMM,,, dO YOU KNOW IF GAMZEE IS OKAY?

CG: NO, I DON'T.

CG: ITS ON MY ENDLESS FUCKING LIST OF THINGS TO WORRY THE FUCK OVER.

CG: BECAUSE THERE IS BLOOD, SO MUCH FUCKING BLOOD, OF EVERY FUCKING COLOR, INCLUDING GAMZEES.

AT: oHHH

CG: BUT THERE ISN'T ANY FUCKING CORPES.

CG: SO DON'T LOSE HOPE.

CG: OKAY ASSHOLE?

AT: aLRIGT,,, yOUR RIGHT I UHHH,,, i WONT LOSE HOPE

AT: uHHH THANKS KARKAT

CG: YOUR FUCKING WELCOME AND SHIT.

CG: I'VE GOT TO GO, I THINK JOHN'S HAVING A NIGHTMARE.

AT: uHH OKAY,,, bYE

CG: LATER FUCKASS

-carcinoGenetist [CG] ceased trolling adiosToreador -

You sigh. Hoping you were right to tell him not to lose hope. You turn to the human boy in your arms, his face is pained and you're certain about the nightmare. You shush him, holding him closer trying to calm John down.

"Shush John. It's alright. You're safe." You say softly, kissing John's head. The other seems to relax slightly, clinging to you. Every cell in your body tells you that you have to protect this boy, this human child that you love with all your blood pumper.

"Do you have any fucking idea of where we could find them?" You ask Sollux though the earpiece.

"Not really. Though you could try TZ'th houthe, it ith the clothetht." Is the lisped reply.

"Fine. We'll try there. Keep trying to fix the fucking teleportizer." You say, the buzzing informs you that it's been turned off and you turn to John.

"Well, to Terezi's tree hive I guess." You sigh. John takes your hand in his and the two of you walk off with you leading the way.

You open the door to Terezi's house nervously, walking in.

"Hello?" John calls nervously.

"John?" A strained voice replies. You both walk towards the voice, opening the door to Terezi's guest room and finding a shade-less blonde cool kid in there.

"Dave!" John exclaims, hugging the boy tightly. Dave lets out a wince and John lets go.

"Hey Egderp." Dave says, his voice is more strained than normal.

"Where is everyone else?" You ask.

"They went ahead. I was slowing them down so I stayed back." Dave said. You look over him; he's pretty badly beaten up. His pale skin is purple-y and covered in cuts. His left leg looks broken and you have no clue how his still standing. Dark circles cover his eyes and he doesn't look like he's slept. "Expect Vriska, she's asleep in one of your slimebed things." Dave added.

"Is she alright?" John asked.

"Only some minor cuts and things, she'll be fine. She just opted to look after me. Even though I told her she didn't need to." Dave answered.

"Are the others alright?" John questioned.

"More or less. Rose broke her wrist but nothing else really big. Makara and I probably got the worst of it." Dave answered. He knew what was coming.

"Where is Gamzee? There is no way he won't have been slowing the others down. Where is he?" You ask, almost scared of the answer. Dave seems hesitant to answer but eventually he does.

"I'm sorry Karkat. No one knows what happened to him. He fell when we were all fighting. Jack vanished with Gamzee. No one knows where they went."

_A/N – I almost feel bad for this cliffhanger. Almost._

_Sorry for the long wait for such a good chapter. I finally had an idea of what to do for this story so, hopefully, there won't be such a long wait for the next chapter. I'm going to try to make sure you don't have to wait any longer than a month for updates starting now._


End file.
